Outcomes
by LoveHeatPassion
Summary: Derek Wills a womanizing and mysterious director must deal with the outcomes, of all his choices in life. Starts off right at the finale. A more realistic approach to a CARTWILLS story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)Alas a flustered man must make a choice in life. A choice to love or a choice to hate. A choice to stay of to go. A choice to live, or to die. This is the story of a man who made a choice, that will affect the entire outcome of his future. I decided to do a story based on the more realistic possibilities of season two. I hope you enjoy the story focusing on Derek's perspective. **

"Derek admittedly, that was thrilling. But she can't do it" Eileen yelled across the theater. Annoying Derek and embarrassing the young Marilyn to be. He replayed those words in the back of his head as he watched his production unfold beautifully across the stage. To tell the truth, he hadn't understood why he chose Karen Cartwright to play Marilyn. Ivy was absolutely amazing as the leading lady. She loved, knew and breathde Marilyn. It was possible that she was more like her than Norma Jean herself. Maybe it was the illusions that had driven him to the brink of explosion. Or the personality of the woman who was so intoxicating he could almost taste her essence. Derek tried to erase the third possibility from his mind so he could concentrate on the task at hand, notes for the show. But it wasn't possible. Each time he looked up and saw Karen performing alongside the likes of Ivy, it hit him. And whilst he tried his darndest to concentrate, he couldn't. His mind drifted off, back to four days prior, and what he witnessed.

Rebecca Duvall had a rather dramatic exit from the show. And Derek found himself with slightly less than a headache. He had his hands full with the movie star, trying to conform to her diva behavior. As much as he hated to admit it, he was the Only Diva on this production. He found some free time and decided to head over to the hotel and talk with Ivy. He'd really been outrageously unkind to the young woman. Suddenly he found himself developing a conscious. He couldn't imagine being in a long-term relationship with Ivy, but he liked her. She was intelligent, beautiful and a real theater veteran. Nothing had to be explained to Ivy because what was understood never had to be said. Once he got to the hotel however he was greeted by the utmost unpleasant of surprises. Ivy was walking down the street with Dev. What business would Dev have with a woman that hated his girlfriend? He watched from the distances and noted a tension so palpable it could be witnessed by the blind. Dev touched her intimately while unannounced to most Derek recognized that touch. That was the touch of a one night stand gone wrong. The touch he had given to many women himself. _What a Prick_. Derek inhaled sharply as they said there goodbyes. Derek walked back towards the theater with haste. He'd wished he never come to the hotel.

And now Derek was questioning himself. While normally he wouldn't be affected by the mingling of his lovers, he was this time. Not because Ivy was seeing someone else. She could see a thousand men, and Derek wouldn't care. No this was because Dev was cheating on Karen. Had that been the real reason he picked Karen to be Marilyn. Not out of his directorial preference, but to give her something to enjoy in the path of sheer heartbreak. The thought of him letting emotions interfere with his show frightened Derek. Afterall he was an artist and a story teller, and no one would get in the way of that. No one but Karen Cartwright. Ever since she'd stormed into that audition room and sung a breath-taking rendition of Beautiful, she changed Derek. She was oblivious to his usual charms. She turned him down in a tantalizing fashion that left his mouth watering. And Derek wills never got turned down. Karen did whatever it took in rehearsals to please, no matter how scared she truly was. And now she was Marilyn.

Derek snapped back to reality and away from his vivid memories. He watched Karen perform her final scene. The suicide, one of the most controversial scenes in the show.

"Just remember you're a really good guy." Karen acted out on stage, tone to chipper for the likes of Derek.

And that's when he'd seen it. She was cracking. As she sung the melody from _Second Hand White Baby Grand _the tears started to come. She was comparing this situation to her own life, and Derek could see it from his seat. He had to do something and fast. There was no time for his usual womanizing antics. Besides, those would never work with Karen. She was too fragile for that. Derek stood up from his seat and made his way back stage in a hurry. He had to do something to help her deliver the outstanding performance he'd known she was capable of. When he arrived in the wings Karen was getting into her dress. Once she was decent, he's headed towards her and excused the costume designer. He place his hand on her hip and zipped the gold sequined cocktail gown up her back. Leading Ladies didnt' sweat, they glowed. And Karen was glowing, without a hint of perspiration. She was the epitome of beauty. He placed his hands on her hips and traced his thumbs along her sides. Immediately she inhaled ,but she didn't turn around. He had a feeling she knew it was him. He leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Whatever happens next, don't ever doubt, you're a star..." he breathed against the back of her porcelain neck. He got caught in the moment and couldn't control his emotion. He looked down. almost nervous about his next sentence. "And I do understand love".

He was stuck, he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in, even as Karen walked on to the stage. He watched her take center stage and sing his heart out. He felt his mind racing, he questioned his actions. Would they have a negative impact on her performance? Would she deliver, or had he simply made everything worse by referencing their earlier conversations. He fought to catch his breath as he realized she was blossoming right before his eyes. It's as if the real Karen was engulfed in a cocoon, and finally shed it upon the stage. Each crescendo was more beautiful than the next. Derek was in awe, and he was sure whatever he did, he wouldn't forget Karen.

Suddenly it was over. And Derek recognized the sound of a standing ovation. A sound he was ever so familiar with, the sound of roaring applause. His heart finally settled knowing that everyone would be pleased with his decision. He watched as the cast rushed to edge of the wings waiting to don the staged for applause. He noticed that Ivy wasn't their. She wasn't on the other side either. Where could she possibly be? Derek knew about her increasing usage of pills, but he couldn't fathom that she possibly divulge in dangerous behaviors. Still Ivy being the professional that she was would never miss curtain call.

Derek headed towards the dressing rooms and knocked twice before entering. There he saw her hunched over her vanity, unresponsive to his call.

"Bloody Hell Ivy!" he yelled bending down to grab her face. He reached into his pocket and dialed the authorities.

Derek couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt. Even more so, he hated that he wouldn't be there when Karen walked off the stage.

**Well what do you think? Please review. I am open to l constructive criticism. Thank You**

**Bree**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)Alas a flustered man must make a choice in life. A choice to love or a choice to hate. A choice to stay of to go. A choice to live, or to die. This is the story of a man who made a choice, that will affect the entire outcome of his future. **

**Choice 1: Karen for Marilyn.**

**Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and of course reviews. They are greatly appreciatred!**

Derek paced up and down the dark alley behind the theater as the rest of the cast rushed off to the hospital. He contemplated whether he should follow suit, or keep his meeting with his old pal Johnnie Walker. He had to make a choice. He wasn't entirely delighted by the prospect of being ridiculed by Tom. He imagined the scene wouldn't be pretty. Tom would cry foul play, and insinuate that this unpleasant and gruesome situation was Derek's fault. Derek wasn't entirely sure he would be wrong. He had in fact coerced Ivy into taking the pills in the first place. He also ignored the signs of increased prescription usage. Nevertheless she was an adult and capable of making her own decisions. He didn't force pills down her throat. Nor did he wish she would kill herself. The fact that she was affected by his decision to the brink of death worried Derek. She had been unstable from the beginning of the production. Now she had cracked. He wasn't even sure how she would react to his presence, seeing how the last conversation they had developed around how highly he thought of Karen Cartwright. He had been brutally honest during that conversation.

If Derek didn't go to the hospital, surely he would never here the end of it. The cast would attribute his absence to his cold-hearted nonchalant attitude towards Ivy. His nonattendance would elicit feelings of revulsion from the cast. He needed them to fear him, respect him, but he never wanted anyone to hate him. If he wasn't there for Ivy he would be seen as heartless. They would account his disinterest in Ivy for his new found glory in Karen Cartwright. They assume that he was sleeping with her, in a true leading lady scandal. That couldn't be further from the truth. Derek rarely cared what anyone thought of him. In fact he really didn't care now. He was more interested in the accusations that would surround Karen. She didn't deserve to be overshadowed once again by Ivy. She had one great moment to revel in, to celebrate, and suddenly it was snatched from her.

Against his better judgment, Derek walked towards the front of the building. Hopefully there wouldn't be any media attention; he wasn't prepared to answer questions about another _Bombshell _scandal. The air was crisp and the sound of the night life bustling across the town was pleasant. Derek liked Boston; he traveled here on several occasions, but never for pleasure. He thought about the prospect of coming back once his schedule allowed him a moment of piece. He'd been working on _My Fair Lady _with Eileen for three years, along with a couple of films. His plate was full as usual. This was the first time that he had all of his focus on one project since he could remember. He enjoyed working on the project of Marilyn, it challenged him.

He walked to the edge of the street and tried to hail a cab. His thoughts were beginning to linger on his journey to the hospital. He considered going to grab a bite first. His thoughts came crashing to a sudden stop. A familiar voice floated above the night life scene.

"Derek….Derek, wait." The soft, gentle, soothing voice called from a distance.

He stopped for a moment. _Mum?_ He thought to himself. It couldn't be. He turned around to see a vision in a blue knit yoga top draped over a tank top and skin tight black jeans. Her face was as pure and white as virgin cotton. She had wind kissed rosy cheeks and her hair curled slightly framing her face.

"Ms. Cartwright. To what do I owe the honor?" He smiled. It seemed as if the only genuine smiles he had all week came to his face in her presence. "I expected you to be at the hospital by know." He continued.

"I was actually on my way. Is that were you are headed too?" she responded acknowledging the cab that pulled up to the curb.

When she came closer Derek realized her eyes were puffy and red, matching her red nose. She had been crying. Obviously she had found out about Dev's extracurricular activities with Ivy. It was all coming together slowly the argument, her disappearing, and her stare down with Ivy on the stage. Derek couldn't help but feel guilt as she walked towards him. Karen had no business going to that hospital to check on Ivy, she was too kind for her own good. He glanced at the cab and back at Karen. He opened the door.

"You look like you could use a drink." He motioned for her to enter the cab.

He expected her to question his intentions. He also expected her to insist they went to the hospital. But she simply obliged by climbing into the back of the car. Her behind grazed against his man parts as she got it, sending tingles down his back. He longed to touch her, make love to her. But that would only make things worse. If only she had known how many nights he spent think about her. Derek plopped down beside her and gave the cab driver the address to a bar near the hotel. He sat back and turned to examine the young woman. To his surprise she wasn't starring out of the window or fiddling with her phone, she was looking at him. She was smiling.

"Why aren't you at the hospital with Ivy?" she asked cheerfully. She seemed to remain happy most of the time. It was refreshing.

"The same reason you are not." He stated simply. Afterwards he realized how cold his words sounded. He only meant the prospect of getting drinks with her was more interesting.

"She slept with your boyfriend too?" Karen joked. Derek was surprised that she shared this information with him.

"Uh, no. Unfortunately the basis of my decision did not stem from that darling." He opted not to allude to the fact that he already had known this information already, and continued. "However, it doesn't surprise me that she slept with your boyfriend. I wouldn't waste my time trying to figure out why Ivy made that decision. I would wonder how that prick of yours could do something like that to you." He smirked knowing that she would defend Dev. He was right.

"He's really not that bad. I just didn't pay him any attention since the show. I could've been a better girlfriend to him." She shifted to look out of the window, drawing away from the conversation.

"Sorry, are you implying it's your fault he slept with Ivy?" Derek was perplexed by her assumption.

"If I would have been there for him when he needed me none of this would have happened." A single tear fell on her cheek as she spoke. "He was having a hard time at work, and stressed out from politics. And all I did was talk about the show." She dropped her head in embarrassment.

This was the second time Derek had seen the young woman cry. And subsequent to the last time his heart melted. He hated to see her cry. He despised not being able to save her from the pain. The feeling annoyed him. He would never be this emotionally involved with another actress, but he couldn't help his self with Karen.

"Karen, let me give you a word of advice. " He paused waiting to meet her eyes. When she didn't look up at him, he grabbed her chin and gently turned her face to him. "Look, I've seen enough of Dev to know that he is arrogant and controlling. To be with a man like that you can't live your own life, and you can forget about the theater. If that is a tariff you wish to pay, than by all means run back to him. But never blame yourself for his stupidity. You are far too good for someone like him." He was kind yet stern in his words. He wanted her to realize how passionate he was about what he was saying.

"If you think like that, why did you do it to Ivy?" her words were sharp and cut Derek's thoughts in half.

He couldn't believe he set himself up for that. He leaned back into the seat and exhaled forcefully. Suddenly the cab stopped, they arrived at the bar. Derek was saved by the bell, or by the sound of the cab driver asking for his fair. He chuckled at Karen and she rolled her eyes at him. He knew that he wasn't completely out of the woods, but a change of atmosphere might lighten the mood.

He led her into the bar with one arm on the small of her back. Touching Karen wasn't foreign to Derek. He had touched her so many times in rehearsal. But there was something extremely satisfying about touching her in public. He watched as faceless men eyed the young woman as they passed by. He felt slightly uncomfortable at the way they undressed her with their eyes. She was beautiful and undeniably sexy, but she was more than that. He spotted table near the back of the dim lit bar and made his way to it.

A young male waiter greeted them with a smile upon his face. Derek recognized him from several of his business trips to this very lounge. He smiled and acknowledged him. He took drink orders and hurried off through the bar. Derek settled and looked at Karen.

"So….you never answered the question. Why did you cheat on your girlfriend" She smiled as if she knew how uncomfortable she was making him.

"You obviously aren't going to let this go. So without further ado, Ivy was never my girlfriend. We were simply two consenting adults who participated in a sexual relationship. It just got complicated with the show. My debacle with Ms. Duvall was another story. One thing a note in my career, leading ladies find comfort in sleeping with the director. It makes them feel as if they have control. And Rebecca needed control. She was horrible as Marilyn, and she knew it. At least if she thought she had control over me she would behave. Obviously that backfired." Derek was satisfied with his answer. He wished that this was the end of the conversation, but he knew it wouldn't be. He looked for the waiter with his scotch; he could use it right about now.

"So you let Rebecca use you?" Karen chuckled.

"If I was going to work with her, I needed to make sacrifices. It's why I hate chasing stars for Broadway, they are too demanding." Derek fidgeted in his seat. He shifted trying to conceal his obvious discomfort.

The waiter came over and brought two double shots of Johnnie Walker blue label and a fruity concoction for Karen. Derek tossed the first shot back in a hurried fashion. The alcohol couldn't reach his bloodstream fast enough. He began to sip the second one and looked at Karen. She had barely been able to take a sip.

"What?" Derek inquired about her sad puppy dog face.

"It's just that I seen Ivy, and she was so upset about you and Rebecca. I really felt bad for her." Her tone was genuine.

"Darling, in theater there are a lot of misconceptions about relationships. However, I believe that Ivy was very aware of the circumstance surrounding our friendship. I may have made an arse of myself. But I believe it was displayed by the lack of any real date, or public outing that we were not a couple. Truth is Ivy and I had a professional relationship. It happens in theater, and I am sure you find out as you go along that they hardly ever turn into anything real, unless they start out on the right terms." Derek was truthful to a fault.

"So then what did you mean when you said 'you do understand love'"? Karen now took a long drink from her tall glass filled with pink and yellow slush.

Derek felt himself freeze again, he had forgotten about that. He hadn't even had time to figure out why he said that, or what it meant.

"I am not an animal you know. I have had my fair share of relationships. I know what love is and how to love. I have many blunders to account for by mixing business with pleasure. But I have always understood love, more so than I lead on." Derek continued.

"Why did you tell me?" Karen questioned while licking the bottom of her straw.

The pure sight of something so innocent drove Derek to bliss. It was so sexy and intriguing. He immediately began to think with his other head. But he had to stay on topic.

"I feel like I can trust you Ms. Cartwright." His response shocked him as much as it shocked her.

They sat in silence for a moment and Derek wondered if he had said too much. Maybe he should call the young woman a cab, and finish drowning his thoughts with liquor.

"Do you want to dance?" Karen broke the silence and the tension.

"Dance? I don't dance." Derek chuckled taken back by the proposition.

"You're a choreographer, and you don't dance? Come on Derek" She stood up smiling and grabbed his arm rushing him to the center of the dance floor.

_Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside_

_I find it so stupid_

_So why should I hide_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_(yeah make love to me)_

_So many ways wanna touch you tonight_

_I'm a big girl got no secrets this time_

_Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

_(yeah make love to me)_

Derek was intrigued by the song playing the beat was edgy and upbeat. But Derek didn't dance. He simply stood on the floor and swayed as Karen shook her hips around him. He wanted to grab her hips and take her to quite corner where he could get the best of her. But he shook the thought from his head. Still watching as raised her hands in the air and moved her hips in circles. Clearly there was more liquor in her glass then he thought because suddenly she was uninhibited. This was not the reserved, cheery Karen that he had witnessed so many times before. This was a sexy and lustful woman longing for his affection. She slung her arms around his neck and rolled her body against his smiling and letting her hair fly. Derek did enjoy her performance very much. But he was growing uncomfortable with his sexual desires.

The song was over and suddenly Karen slowed down.

"I think we need to get you back to the hotel" Derek smiled at her, he was prepared to argue.

Instead she responded by saying "You should come with me….You should come to my room."

Albeit an intriguing offer, Derek had to refuse. Back at the hotel he led her up to her room, where they were sure to run into questionable looks from the ensemble. Luckily no one had made it back from the hospital yet. When they arrived at her door he smiled at the young woman.

"I expect you to be fully recovered by rehearsal tomorrow." He felt awkward. He was sure there was something more gentlemen like to say, but he didn't want to cross any lines.

"Goodnight Mr. Wills" she responded kissing him on the cheek.

Derek turned and walked down the hall. The alcohol had definitely affected her judgment. He laughed at the thought of a drunken Karen. She had far more layers than he suspected. This surely was worth choosing not to go to the hospital.

**Well what do you think? Did Derek make the right choice? Please review! Thank you so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying my story. Please continue to R&R! **

As much as Derek longed to divulge in an extremely long shower and sleep in a warm bed, he couldn't. Nagging guilt was betraying his self righteous need for solitude. He knew that he should have been at the hospital hours ago. Conversely he found something more appealing than cold hospitals and raunchy stares. Now he was stuck in an awkward position, faced with the possibility of finding Ivy alone. Alone was typically the circumstances he liked to see Ivy, but now things were uncomfortable. How could he face her? What would he say? He couldn't merely show up and badger the scorned woman about her choices. He didn't need to ask her why she chose to do the things she did. He already knew the answers to that. She was exactly like him, and her art meant the world to her. So much so, that if she couldn't get what she felt she deserved, she would deteriorate. Profound contemplation between the supermarket, where he brought the flowers he cradled, and the hospital waiting room led him to believe that his actions were the cause of her downfall.

Now Derek paced back and forth in front of the reception desk, waiting for the young woman to buzz him through. Visiting hours were over, and the hospital staff was very particular about the people they allowed access. Derek wasn't a lunatic, which infuriated him. Why would she make him wait ten minutes?

"Sir you can go in now." She smiled pleasantly and released the lock on the door.

"Thank You" Derek strutted through the doors over confidently.

When he got to Ivy's room she was sleeping peacefully. Tom and Sam were sitting on the bedside.

"What took you so long? She asked about you." Tom hissed in a whisper.

"Uh yeah, got tied up after the show. How is she?" Derek opted not to adhere to Tom's harsh tone.

"They pumped her stomach, and fortunately, there is no permanent damage. They are going to put her on a 72-hour psych hold, and then release her. Hopefully we can find a treatment program by then."

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of Ivy. He felt remorse tossing in the pit of his stomach. When Ivy lay there sleeping she seemed so innocent and sweet. She wasn't calculating and manipulative for that moment. Derek knew that he had taken a cracked woman and shattered her with his womanizing and dictating demeanor. Never did he imagine frolicking with the talent could have such an adverse affect on a production. He sat back and made himself comfortable. Tom and Sam didn't say much, they just huddled under a spare hospital blanket and watched Ivy's chest rise and fall. Derek resolved in the silence and drifted off.

He awoke before anyone else and decided to head back to the hotel before rehearsal.

"Derek?" Ivy called his name in a raspy soft tone.

He turned towards her and smirked a bit. He walk to her bedside and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later." He stood up and walked out of the room.

It took Derek two hours to shower, change and make his way to the theater. He stopped to grab Starbuck's on the way, but the line was hardly worth the wait. He hated being late, so he skipped it entirely. Turns out he could have grabbed a coffee and breakfast because the theater was empty. Derek took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 8:50 am. Someone should have been there by now, rehearsal started at 9:00 am. That's when he realized he missed a message. Turns out Eileen postponed the run-through by two hours in light of the current situation. _Perfect, bloody perfect. _ He rubbed his hands through his head and exhaled forcefully. How could he direct a production without anyone? Was he to do a one man show; directed by, written by and starring, Derek Wills? That was preposterous. He picked up his phone to call Eileen, but the door to the theater open and he figured it was her.

"Sorry I am late. I turned my phone. My alarm didn't go off and I over slept." Karen smiled as she walked towards Derek.

"Don't be sorry, be on time Ms. Cartwright." Derek smiled teasing the young woman.

"Where is everyone?" she inquired laying her bag in the seat behind Derek. She was beautiful even in rehearsal gear.

"Turns out, you and I are the only people that chose not to check our messages. Rehearsals been postponed a couple of hours. You care to grab breakfast?" Derek wasn't sure if she would agree. But it was the gentlemen thing to do. Besides after last night, Karen couldn't be too shy.

"Sure. What do you want me to get you? Starbucks is just around the corner." She was being intuitive.

Derek took a second to take in how pretty she was. Her fresh morning face, and pearly white smile were some of his favorite features on the young woman; along with her sexy slim physique and plump behind. He loved when she came to rehearsal in her tight black dance pants, black tank and a sports bra as she did today. Even more so he liked when she appeared to have no make-up on and he could really see Karen. The thought of touching her exhilarated him.

"I don't need you to fetch my meal. Let's go to breakfast, together." He smiled at the young woman. He was well aware of how much he intimidated her."Shall we?" he asked British accent heavy, as he intertwined his arm with hers.

They made their way down the street to a small cozy diner that Derek had seen on the way to the theater. The décor was simplistic and charming. Memorabilia of Boston hung on the wall. The diner was almost full, which was surprising for a weekday. Once they were seated Derek took out his phone and realized that he had a message from none other than Ivy.

**I miss you. Hope you come back later. –Ivy-**

Derek smirked a bit, and then turned off his phone. He wasn't to be bother with Ivy's antics any longer.

"Well well well, Ms. Cartwright seems as though you are dodging the watch dog." Derek teased her and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you mean." Karen held her head down starring at her menu, trying to be oblivious to his tone.

"You always check you messages. Suddenly, you have Dev troubles, and you are missing things. Obviously you turned your phone off so he would stop calling. So I take it you didn't make up?" Derek began to study his menu as well.

"Wait a minute, I thought it didn't matter…..Art isn't therapy." Her eyes were big and bright, she was clearly caught off guard by his question.

"We're not in the theater right now." Derek retorted.

"You're still my director." She sat her menu down more intrigued with the conversation. This excited Derek.

"True. But right now you can think about me as your friend." He smiled devilishly knowing that she would contest his proposition.

"Friends, you and I? Ha! I'm not sure if you are capable of having female friends Derek." Suddenly he wondered if she was right.

"What do you call Julia?"

"Married." She responded.

"That has stopped me before. Eileen?"

"She's your boss" she rolled her eyes as his last remark.

"I resent your sentiments Ms. Cartwright. I have been nothing but a complete gentleman to you. Albeit I may have gotten out of line, I apologized for that."

"Sure Derek. You have behaved recently, despite screaming my head off in rehearsals." She was honest, sometimes he could be completely ruthless in rehearsals.

"We're not in rehearsals right now. I am just Derek. When we go back, I'll be the dark lord, as your clever ensemble friends would say." He laughed on the inside, she had no idea he knew about that, and it showed.

"To answer your question, we haven't and we won't. I am moving when I get back." She spoke directly.

"Really? For some reason I see you as the try to make a bad thing work type. You'll be better off."

They were interrupted by the young woman taking their order. She left quickly and Derek sat back in his chair avoiding conversation by taking out his PDA. He had too many devices, some like the PDA, which he never used. But it made him appear busy when he didn't want to talk about something.

"Did you check on Ivy?" Karen broke the tension he was felling internally. Too bad she asked the one question he was dreading. He knew that regardless of the attention he devoted to Karen, she would find a way to bring it back to Ivy. Quite frankly he didn't know why he was such a spazz about it. Everyone was aware of his relationship with Ivy, but he wished Karen wasn't.

"Uh yeah, turns out she'll be fine. She should be out of the hospital in a few days." Derek was glad that his food arrived; hopefully this would lighten the conversation.

"So, friend, are you guys going to see if Rebecca is coming back? Or are you searching the night sky for another star." She mused. Derek was impressed; it wasn't often that Karen took the lead in a conversation.

"I don't know what Eileen is planning. But you were far too good, to think about bringing Rebecca Duvall back." Derek began to eat his food and study Karen as she did the same.

"You thought I was good?" Karen genuinely looked surprised.

"Of course I did. You were brilliant. But don't pretend that you didn't know that." He tried to prevent any fawning by ending the notion. "You have to know that you're good, before anyone else will. Now if I could get you to bring whatever it is you were doing last night to the stage, we'd sell out every night." He teased.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you brought that up. Sorry." She looked embarrassed as she spoke.

"If I were you, I would have invited me up too." He chuckled. Derek felt comfortable with Karen, he could relax and show his true colors. He noticed the slight regret in her eyes. "Don't worry about it darling, I would never do anything to harm you."

"Thanks Derek."

"For?" he questioned.

"For everything, for believing in me, for being my friend, and for breakfast." She smiled, she was so beautiful to him.

"I'm paying for breakfast? You're the one who is going to be a Broadway star." He replied.

"Maybe, but right now I live on a waitress salary, and my oh so wealthy director will pay." She was feisty. Derek had never seen such an animated Karen, well maybe when they worked on _Touch Me, _but this was different.

"What makes you think I am wealthy?" He was, but it didn't hurt to hear her opinion.

"Well it wouldn't be the way you dressed." She stated giving him a once over.

"What's wrong with the way I dress." He was surprised.

"Nothing if you are sixty. " she laughed for the first time all morning. She continued"Derek your dad is a famous musician/director. And you are a renowned director/choreographer. You have no shortage of cash."

"Okay then." Derek sat the money for breakfast on the table. "We better get back to the theater. We wouldn't want any rumors surrounding our young Marilyn. Otherwise I will be forced to tell them how you tried to shag me last night."

"You're a jerk." Karen laughed.

They walked back to the theater just in time for Julia and Eileen to spot them walking in. Derek felt the pit of his stomach flip. He wasn't afraid, nor did he owe anyone an explanation. But that would stop them from asking.

* * *

**Does Derek seem to show early signs of being conflicted? Please review, and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: First of all sorry to all the readers and fans of this story for the delay. Have been doing lot's of volunteer work for the storm and missionary work with my company. So thank you for coming back to read again.**_

_**Just to recap this story is about the choices that Derek Wills makes and the outcomes.**_

_**Feel free to leave constructive criticism, reviews, follow and favorite if you feel so inclined.**_

_**I know present Chapter 4**_

"Derek must you insist on sleeping with every woman you direct?" Eileen said pleasantly while taking a seat beside the director.

He didn't take his eyes off the stage while he contemplated what type of response he would give her. In fact he couldn't take his eyes off Karen. She was dancing across the stage singing _History is Made at Night. _She was intoxicating; he could tell she was bringing the same energy from last night.

"Derek." Eileen called again, trying to gain his attention.

"Don't worry Eileen, I'm not shagging her." His tone was dry. He couldn't admit how much he wanted to sleep with Karen; that would cause problems for everyone.

"Look Derek I understand that she is a beautiful woman, and you can't help yourself around those types, but this production has been through enough." She was smiling as she spoke, but her tone was not to be mistaken. She was serious.

"I am an Adult, and bloody-" he started to lose his temper but was cut off before he could.

'I know you Derek, we've worked together many times through the years. If you think for one second I'd believe that you haven't made a pass at the young woman, you'd be the fool. However, you are an adult, whom is working on my production. I don't need any more broken hearts….You've done enough with Ivy." Eileen patted Derek on the back and then proceeded out the theater.

Derek knew that Eileen was looking out for the production, but her sheer audacity infuriated him. She was one of the only people with the gull to speak to him in that manner. She was also one of the few people he would allow to speak to him in such a way. Eileen was right about two things, Karen was beautiful and he had made a pass at her. Unfortunately, or at least to assume it was unfortunate, she didn't fall for his charms. Now that he thought about the circumstances he was glad that she hadn't. He found Karen refreshing, intriguing and sexy to say the least. He wanted to get to know her, which was saying a lot. Derek didn't take the time to learn anyone. He kept a tight inner circle of people he considered friends, and he rarely mixed his business and personal life. Although he didn't mind finding pleasure while conducting business the way he did with Ivy.

Rehearsal continued on and Derek discussed several changes that would need to place before the next performance. Overall he was excited with the way previews were going. With Ellis gone Eileen was working double time, and Derek hadn't been able to address things with her. He was curious as to what objections Eileen would present for keep Karen as the lead. He also wondered how Tom and Julia felt about the situation. Karen was Marilyn, and it was plain for him to see. He needed it to be clear to the rest of the team as well.

Right before the preview that night Derek stopped by Karen's dressing room. He knocked on the door and called to her.

"Are you decent?" His charm surpassed the barrier of the door and he amused himself with the tone.

Karen opened the door in a red silk robe draped over her opening number dress. Her stage make-up was heavy, but not thick enough to hide the flush on her face. Derek felt his stomach turn and tighten in a knot. He bothered him to see her look so upset. She smiled at him, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He walked behind her as she made her way to the mirror. The room was empty to Derek's surprise, the cast, and the staff, everyone had vacated.

"You are going to be devastating tonight Darling, you really are." He whispered placing his hands on her shoulders.

Karen didn't turn to look at him, which was probably the for the best, but she glared at him in the mirror.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that you know" she responded with a smirk.

"And what would that be love?" he questioned pretending to not to understand the implications against him.

"You know, giving me the Derek Wills star treatment. I know that a lot is riding on this performance, more so for me than for you…I just need somebody…no I need you to believe in me Derek." Karen sat in the chair beside her, never taking her eyes off of Derek in the mirror.

For a split second, Derek was baffled. For the first time since he could remember a leading lady in his production cut through his techniques without screaming and shedding a tear. It was really unexpected to say the least; all she wanted from him was a bit of faith. Usually women wanted the part, then the attention, then the companionship, the love and before he knew it they were having an emotional breakdown. But not Karen, she wanted the one thing that he has had for her all along.

"You're hear because I believe in you Karen. Now give me your phone." Derek grabbed it from the charger before she had a chance to protest.

"Give that back!" Karen laughed turning to take the phone from him. She reached towards Derek's arm held high above his head.

Derek and Karen tussled over the phone for a moment. He tickled her torso every time she reached for the phone and they laughed until finally he realized how close they were to each other. Suddenly they were pelvis to pelvis with Karen body leaned back on her vanity. Her breathing was labored and her large brown eyes enticed the director. He searched for the right exit in his mind, but he couldn't stop starring at her lips they shimmered with a pink gloss that called for a kiss.

"Derek…..Derek….Why do you need my phone again?" She spoke softly; careful not to move.

He looked at her for a moment longing to kiss her and make passionate love to the tender spirited woman in the dressing room, letting the show be delayed for twenty minutes of passion. He couldn't take advantage of the young woman, which was out of his character. He could take advantage of any situation.

"Yeah…..Don't want you coming back to missed message and stressing the inevitable between the scenes." Derek replied quickly removing his body from hers. He rubbed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Fine, but if you don't mind, I need to finish getting ready." Karen said with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Of course love" Derek walked towards the door and then paused.

"When you go out here tonight do this for you…you deserve it." He said without turning around. And with that he exited her room.

Derek shut the door behind him, and once on the other side his smile was greeted by a slightly disgruntled Tom.

"Ivy called me, asked if you were okay…..turns out she has been texting you all day, but you have failed to respond, breaking her heart yet once again. You really are something Derek…..She hasn't even been in the hospital 24 hours, and here you are frolicking with Karen. You better hope Ivy doesn't find out about this." Tom scolded.

"Who's going to tell her Tom? You?" Derek chuckled at the thought of Tom potential threat.

"No, I prefer not to talk about your revolting relationship with my friend. But really whatever you have going on with Karen needs to stop right now. "Tom attempting t chastise Derek was amusing, but Derek didn't have time for the games.

"Nothing is going on here Tom. The girl is going through a tough break up, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I am going to take my seat for the show; I propose you do the same. Well then." Derek responded and left the composer standing there.

The preview was phenomenal. Derek did not make one not e in regards to Karen's performance, although he had several for the dancers in SMASH. That number just wasn't as magical without Karen and Ivy. However Anna Vergas was a quick learner the dynamic was just off.

Derek figured he would go back up to the hotel for a quick shower and grab a bite to eat before heading to the hospital. He felt the responsibility to be there for Ivy, after all he did have somewhat of a relationship with her, even if he wouldn't personally use that term. Derek's plan of a long hot shower and a fresh change of clothes were relieving. He grabbed a white undershirt and a pair of Armani briefs before looking for clothes. He laughed as he ruffled through his wardrobe of traveling clothes. Karen was right somewhere along the way he lost all fashion sense and settle for clothes that belong in his father's closet. Nevertheless he grabbed a pair of black sweats and a black thermal. He went to grab his jacket and was shocked by the appearance. It was long enough to be a drape. He immediately balled it up and tossed it in the waste basket.

Derek opened his hotel door to a very unsettling sight. It was Ivy standing there in a pair of sweatpants and oversized that must have belonged to Sam. Her eyes face was slightly swollen, an obvious result from the fluids in her body. Derek new this was trouble, Ivy wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital for two days.

"Ivy….I was just on the way to see you." Derek said trying to regain his composure.

"My mom came to check me out; I am leaving for the city tonight. I just wanted to know where we stand before I left." Ivy smiled a stiff and broken smile. Her smaller eye twitched as a notion of how uncomfortable she was.

"Ivy let's not do this now, not here." Derek didn't know the answer to that himself. But he realized at this moment he would have to make a choice. If he told Ivy what she wanted to her he would be forced into an uncomfortable position. He wasn't looking forward to that prospect at all. But if he told her how he really felt, how he had a fondness for Karen Cartwright he might cause the girl to have another mental breakdown.

"You and I are going to have on something's when I get back." Derek said and he kissed her on the forehead.

Ivy wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"I have to go now. I'll see you in a couple weeks" she smiled and headed down the dim lit hotel highway.

Derek felt his stomach drop and his head began to pound. He felt as if he had just made a huge mistake. The feeling didn't last long because suddenly his pocket began to vibrate. His phone was in his hand, so he was confused for a moment. Then he recalled that he had Karen Cartwright's phone.

**_What do you think about his latest choice with Ivy? Would you have made a different one?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n: This chapter is just to wrap up Boston. I still tried to make it somewhat entertaining, so I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks again for all the Reviews, favorites and follows. Please continue if you enjoy the story. _**

Derek pulled the pink phone out of his pocket and bounced it around in his hand for a moment. The caller ID read Dev. He tried to suppress his urge to pick up the phone, but he wasn't great at denying his instincts.

"Yeah" he said over aggressively.

"Who is this and why are you answering my girlfriend's phone?" Dev spat back on the other end.

"Oh c'mon mate you know who this is. No need for pleasantries. Just save us both the time, and hassle. Stop calling this phone!" Derek smirked as he was sure he got under the young man's skin. He hung up the phone before Dev even had a chance to respond.

Derek was pleased with himself for the moment. But the splendor was short lived. Derek had only just begun his night by telling a woman that he had no intentions of being with, that they could "work on things". He had no idea what Karen would think if she knew about this. He was sure that she had to recognize their chemistry too. Or maybe it was all in his head. Of course it was. How could Karen a young, beautiful, blossoming starlet fall for her older womanizing director. Sure plenty of other women did, but Karen was not like other women. And she would never degrade herself for anyone.

Unexpectedly Derek found himself missing Karen's presence. The way she smiled, her laughter, and that adorable confused look she did whenever someone was talking to her about a foreign subject. Derek had to see her. He knew that she would be in the hotel bar with the ensemble. They had big plans to celebrate Karen's successful preview, especially since the last performance was overshadowed by Ivy.

Derek went back into his room to change out of his hospital visiting gear and into something more reasonable. He chose a pair black slacks and a gray Georgio Armani button up shirt. He looked smooth, he grabbed the matching suit coat for added style. He looked himself over in the mirror; he didn't want to appear frumpy, as Karen would put it.

He walked into the bar expecting it to be a quite intimate scene, but he was wrong. Anywhere that had a musical ensemble and drinks would be rowdy. At that it was. Jessica was standing on the bar singing, horribly off key with a margarita in one hand, and attempting to pull Karen up with the other. Karen looked amazing. She was wear a skin tight purple mini dress that cut low in her cleavage, yet left much for the eyes to desire. Her hair was lying soft against her bare back, and her skin seemed to be glowing. She was beautiful.

Eventually Karen was persuade to join Jessica on the makeshift stage. She began singing a rendition of Shania Twain _Man! I Feel Like a Woman. _ From the moment she said let's go girls Derek's eyes were locked on to her.

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

Derek cuddled a scotch that he gotten from the bar, while watching Karen sway her hips on the bar. Men were throwing rather large tips on the stage for the girls as the performed sexual nuances in routine form. Karen had to have had quadruple as many drinks as the last time she was in the bar with Derek. The influence of the ensemble couldn't have help much either.

Karen locked eyes with Derek in time to sing the final words of the Karaoke tune. She sang directly to him, and it seemed as if everyone in the bar disappeared.

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

Derek devoured every word she sung in her sweet and sassy seduction. Karen was dancing on a bar and singing to him about her inhibitions and finally feeling like a woman. What could be a better way to see Karen? He wanted to carry her across his chest bridal style back to his room and make love to her all night. She looked as if she longed for him too, but her smile abruptly turned into a frown. Derek couldn't understand what he did wrong. The he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to his side to see Ivy standing very close beside him, marking her territory. She was smiling but he could feel the venom seeping from her eyes, shooting darts at Karen.

"I thought you were going home Ivy, you shouldn't be in a bar." Derek responded dryly he wasn't at all happy to see her.

"I am not an addict Derek. I can be in a bar. Besides….Tom and Sam thought it would be a good idea if I came down to say goodbye to everyone." She responded cheerfully.

"Go home Ivy, now." Derek scolded at her. He didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. He now realized that what said to her was a big mistake.

"Okay. Okay." She said throwing her hands up in defense.

"Look who finally decided to come to the party!" Bobby yelled to Derek in passing.

"Very well" Derek responded with a nod.

He tried to look back at Ivy, but he noticed that Karen was hastily exiting the bar. Derek looked back at Ivy, and then the trail that Karen was blazing.

"Ivy I'll talk to you later." Derek said barely brazing her cheek with a kiss.

He followed Karen's trail out of the small bar making his way through the crowd. When he got to the elevator she was nowhere to be found. He figured he would just got to her room, there weren't many other places to go in Boston at one in the morning.

When he reached her room he knocked softly expecting her to open the door in her purple dress and her body to be calling out to his. But when she opened the door she had on pink pajama pants and a black tank top. Derek didn't know how she could've changed so fast.

"Hey" she said softly. He could imagine that she was tired.

"Ms. Cartwright. You move quite fast don't you?" Derek attempted to make small talk.

Karen leaned against her door frame and starred at him.

"Anyways….I just want to give you back your phone." He said handing over her phone.

"Thanks, I had forgotten all about it." Karen said dryly.

"You were really good tonight. You take notes very well." Derek joked with her.

"I am just doing what you tell me." Karen replied shortly.

"Are you okay?" Derek inquired noting her short tone.

"Fine" Karen said snappy.

They stood in silence for a moment until Karen said "So you and Ivy are okay now?"

Her words caught Derek off guard; he didn't know what to say. "Um….yeah. Well have a goodnight Karen."

Derek leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, but she avoided his attempt and began to close her door. Derek wasn't even able to flash a smile.

He turned away from Karen's door feeling empty, and somewhat upset. Had she given him the cold shoulder because of Ivy? But that would mean that she was feeling something between them too.

Now Derek was stuck in a dilemma because of the choices that he made thus far.

He began to walk down the hallway when he heard Karen call out behind him.

"Do you think you want to come in for a while." She said with a smile. She was obviously as drunk as he originally believed she was.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Ms. Cartwright." Derek responded.

"I just want to talk you perv!" she laughed at him.

Derek was fascinated at how fast her anger seemed to fall from her features.

"Karen if I come in that room with you flaunting all of your curves in that skimpy tank top, I might not make it to the conversation." Derek was being very forward.

"So are you saying that you are not capable of having a conversation with woman without a fawning over her." She teased.

"A woman yes. You, not at all." He began rubbing his forehead at the thought.

"So does that mean I am not a woman?" She questioned.

"Oh bloody hell Karen, you know how much of a woman I think you are. I just don't want to do anything that would ever hurt you. And sleeping with you at this point would hurt you." Derek was being as honest as he knew how to be.

"I am giving you permission Derek. I am a big girl, I know exactly what I am saying. So, are you coming or not?" Karen smiled at him.

"Darling, I am going to have to pass." Derek said and turned down the hallway immediately. His resolve wasn't as strong as he pretended. Karen was inviting him into a no strings attach night of fantasies and ecstasy, and he had to turn her down. She was offering what he'd dreamed so many nights, for the second time, and he had to say no. It seemed like suddenly his life was filled with intense choices.


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: Thank you so much for the continued support! Please continue to read write and review. **_

_**I checked out the trailer last night and like a gazillion times today...AMAZINGLY EPIC! It inspired me to keep writing in this direction. I know this isn't an all out head over hills Cartwills story...But it is going to be so good. **_

**_Well enough of my big mouth...or head and hands (typing)...Here is the next chapter._**

The previews went by swiftly to say the least. Derek was in the middle of all the commotion for three weeks of Boston previews. He was dealing with Eileen's badgering and request for investor relation meetings. He was attempting to be more civilized with Tom for the good of the production. He also worked closely with Julia on book work that needed to be rewritten. All the while juggling nonstop phone calls, e-mails and text from Ivy, and dealing with a rowdy ensemble. The one thing that he didn't seem to have to worry about was Karen. She seemed to be avoiding him completely. She was never rude, or disrespectful, she didn't ignore him. She was just not the woman that he had seen the first few nights after the preview. She would come to rehearsal, take notes and the leave with Ana. She never asked question, nor gave Derek some clever rebuttal. In fact besides answering Derek's questions she didn't say much at all. Derek felt more than guilty during the previews, felt as if maybe he led her on. Or she was possibly embarrassed when he turned her down. He wanted to explain to her, but he knew she wouldn't understand. He wasn't even sure he understood.

Now Derek was in New York walking into Eileen's office for a meeting with her and the creative team. After several heated debates over e-mails, text and phone calls, they finally decided to meet up and discuss the future of the production.

"Derek! Thank you for joining us" Eileen said with smile.

"Yeah, Hi" Derek said nodding in the direction of Tom and Julia. Tom did not look too happy as always.

"As you all know we have a lot of work to get ready for Broadway, I just want to make sure we are all on the same page. I want to make Karen an offer for a one year Bombshell contract. Does anyone object to that?" Eileen shot her gaze directly at Tom.

"You know that I object Eileen. Karen was phenomenal in her vocal performance, but she is not Marilyn. She doesn't have that oomph. She's too boring; no one is going to believe she is a drug addicted sex icon." Tom snarled.

"Give me a break Tom, she was amazing and everyone who rose to their feet over the past three weeks knew it. She is the Marilyn I cast, and that is the way it is going to be." Derek felt his face begin to turn red.

"Oh come on Derek! You've been angling for Karen to play Marilyn ever since she walked into the audition room. Just because she has a pretty face and nice body you'd like to take home for the weekend. I think that Ivy is Marilyn" Tom's tone was elevated and you could hear the agitation in his voice.

"Wait a minute Tom, Karen was great. I think that you have shown just as much favoritism to Ivy." Julia unexpectedly cut in.

"Julia. S_eriously?_" He said.

"Here is how I see it. Karen has the vocal ability to outshine any of today's leading Broadway stars. She could easily hold her own with Idina, Laura, Veronica moore. Her acting is first rate, and the more I work with her, the more she will fit into your mold of Marilyn, Tom. If you want me to continue to direct, Karen is going to be Marilyn." Derek's voice was now elevated more than he realized. "And I have not, nor will I be in the future shagging the Cartwright girl Tom, so get over it." He continued with malice. Tom had a certain way of getting under Derek's skin. Contrary to what he said, his plans for his future with Karen were quite the opposite.

"Ok boy's that is enough. As of right now, Ivy should not even be involved in this discussion. She has proven herself unreliable on several occasions when things don't go her way. As we all know in Broadway things never go the way you want. I won't put millions of dollars on the line just to have her bring down the production with her antics. So it's settled. Karen is Marilyn." Eileen announced. If she had a gavel in her hand she probably would have smacked it down.

"The other thing we need to talk about is investments. Now I have secured one investor, but as you all know it takes a village. At this point investors are a bit shaky with all of the drama going on around here. So give me a few weeks to get a handle on things. In the meantime I suggest that Julia and Tom get to work on the book, we especially need to see some Jfk pieces and a little more dialogue. We will also need to have a casting for JFK. Derek you do whatever it is that you do. And we will start rehearsal in two weeks." Eileen said as she walked over to the door to escort everyone out of her office.

On the way out of the office Julia stopped Derek.

"Derek, he really means well you know. This is the first time I have seen him this excited about a project in a long time. We really want this one to be the best." She spoke softly referring to Tom.

"Jules I've been doing this for my entire life. He can't honestly think that I would like to put my name on something that isn't spectacular. I take pride in being great at my craft that is why you hired me isn't it?" Derek spoke softly as well. He always had a keen liking for Julia; especially when she wasn't around Tom.

"Have you spoken to Karen since Boston?" Julia asked with wide convicting eyes.

"No, I am going to let her know the good news today. You should console Tom through his grieving process." Derek joked with her.

Derek walked down the hall feeling a sense of accomplishment. He felt good standing up for Karen. He wanted to go tell her the good news in person so he could see her face light up. But he wasn't sure how she would feel hearing it from him at this point. They had been back in New York for three days, and Derek could say that he honestly missed the young woman. She had a way of brightening his day, even when she was avoiding him. But before he went to see her he wanted to change his clothes.

Seem liked every time Derek thought about his appearance he recalled the breakfast he shared with Karen Cartwright. Her comments about his dress really affected him. He wouldn't let what anybody else thought determine his style. But, Karen had a way of making him change that he didn't understand. She even implemented changes in his personal life, unbeknownst to her of course. Derek had been home for two weeks, and hadn't even seen Ivy. That was the longest he had been without seeing her since their affair started. The truth of the matter was despite not wanting to break Ivy's heart in the hotel room; he had no feelings for her. He didn't even lust for her anymore. Karen was not the focus of his attention; he just hadn't gotten around to telling Ivy.

Derek tossed on a pair of Dark denim Levi's and a black v-neck Armani sweater. Once he fussed with his hair and sprayed on his favorite Dolce and Gabana cologne. He head to Karen's new apartment. According to the text reply she sent him for the meeting she moved to the east side of Brooklyn. Derek smiled happy that she moved, because that meant she was no longer staying with her snob boyfriend.

Derek arrived at the address in her text, not too far away from where he stayed. He went to knock on the door, and was shocked to see Ana open it. She was holding a jar of peanut butter and a banana when she opened the door in her underwear and t-shirt. She looked just as stunned to see the director at the door.

"Derek! Hey! Are you here to cause trouble?" Ana said in an extremely animated tone.

"Good to see you Ana. I'm here for Karen." Derek replied, now feeling awkward for being at their door in the first place.

"Oh yeah she totes told me you were coming dude! I forgot all about it. She should be back in a minute…..she left with Jimmy. You want to come in?" Ana said stepping aside.

"I think I'll just wait out here, you being naked and all." Derek chuckled as he teased the young woman.

"Suit yourself" She replied cheerfully with a shrug. She closed the door and started singing loudly, and rather well.

_Jimmy? Who is Jimmy?_ Derek thought to himself. Tom hired a new intern named Jimmy, but that couldn't be the same guy. Derek began to feel something he had not experienced in a long time, jealousy. Karen was out with a guy, while he was waiting on her steps. _Classic._

Derek waited for about five minutes before he contemplated leaving. He wasn't the most patient guy. Just as he stood up, Karen came running down the block.

"Sorry I'm late!" Karen said jogging towards the director.

"Don't be sorry Ms. Cartwright,-" he began to say.

"Be on time. I know, I know. But I left my phone hear couldn't call." She said as she got closer.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a lavender shirt that hung off her shoulders and black jazz pants. Her hair seemed to have grown three inches in one night and her skin was radiant. Derek felt like he swallowed his heart as he was looking at her. She was truly a vision.

"So you said you had something you wanted to talk about with me." Karen opened the conversation.

"Um…Yeah. I have some news about Bombshell." Derek searched to read the emotion on her face. But Karen seemed to not be in the moment at all she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Karen said blinking slowly.

"Who is this Jimmy character I am hearing about?" Derek said with a smile beaming from ear to ear.

"What?" She said with an equally quaint look on her face. "Are jealous" Karen said poking Derek in the chest.

"How could I be jealous love, if I don't even know who he is?" Derek said crossing his arms across his frame.

"He's my boyfriend." Karen responded eyeing Derek's reaction.

"Boyfriend….Right." Derek chuckled at the joke. "Wait you're not making a funny? This is serious?" Derek questioned. He began to felt his hands beginning to tremble.

"I'm serious." Karen said in a hush tone.

"You've got to be bloody joking Karen. We've been back for what two whole bloody weeks and you've gotten yourself a boyfriend" Derek was trying to contain his temper, but it wasn't working well.

"I'm confused Derek. Are you upset?" she frowned at him.

"I just came by to tell you that we start rehearsals in two weeks." Derek said changing the subject.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" She squealed.

"It means that I don't expect your new boyfriend to interfere with my show: you being the leading lady and all." Derek smiled as he watched the excitement flash across her eyes.

She jumped up into his arms and he held onto her tight. He inhaled the smell of soft vanilla and warm figs. Her smell was so intoxicating. He held her for a moment longer than he should have. But he couldn't help himself. Karen was everything that he long for, and know he surely blew it. He let her go and starred at her for a moment. She was so beautiful, especially when she was happy.

"Um….I have to get going now. I'll give you rehearsal details later." Derek said in conclusion. He felt as if she was starring to long, he felt and array of emotions.

"Are you sure you okay?" Karen said looking concerned.

"Slight headache that's all, I'll be fine. Make sure your getting lost of rest….we'll be in for a hell of a journey." Derek said as he kissed her on the forehead and made his way down the street.

How could he have blown his chance with Karen Cartwright before it ever started? Here he was 37 years old, finally found his dream girl, and she is the only girl in the whole tri-state area not available to him. Derek was starting to feel like somewhere along the line he made the wrong choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was having the most irritating two weeks imaginable. In the last two days he managed to get a full thirty minutes of sleep. Not to mention that he attempted to choreograph three numbers; only two had full lyrics. His mind seemed to be rushing in a million directions. Unfortunately, 999,999 of those directions all ended with Karen Cartwright. When he choreographed a number he had to think about the way her body moved. He was forced to envision her hips and thighs, her long legs and graceful arms. When he looked of the book he was forced to her sweet voice and blocking her across the rehearsal room. What really drove him to the brink was going over the lyrics of songs and her amazing singing talent. Once he got passed the stage of being driven to insanity he became furious. He kept thinking about some young puck that she was wrapped up with. The worst part was he didn't even know about this guy, he could be the perfect man for Karen. Lord knows that he wasn't. It was probably what held him back the last couple of weeks. In reality he knew that Karen was too good for him, and that his choices surrounding this production had ensured that.

He was on his way to the rehearsal room with an adult coffee in one hand, scotch vermouth and kahlua with a splash a Columbia beans, and aspirin in the other. He immediately got rid of the old clothes when he returned to New York. He walked in sporting a new pair of black swears by Armani and a gray v-neck shirt. He felt looked good, smelled good, but he felt horrible. The agonizing work of a director was never easy, but he enjoyed it. Today he had a strange feeling that his joy would be diminished by the drama train heading his way. Somehow Ivy had convinced Tom she should be back in the show. And the only way to shut Tom up was to give him what he wanted. So Derek caved in. Plus it wasn't easy to say no to Ivy. She was very persuasive with her tongue. Derek walked into the rehearsal room and was alone for all of five minutes before Karen entered the room.

"Mrs. Cartwright, you are either early or late, never on time. You should invest in a watch." He said teasing.

"You can't help but point out my flaws. Maybe I should stop showing up all together." She mumbled in a feisty tone spreading out on the floor to stretch.

She clearly was upset about something. Derek immediately felt concerned.

"And what good would that do?" He asked standing up to cross the room.

"I don't know…..Maybe it would make someone happy. I can't seem to make anyone happy." She replied reaching out to her legs and laying her chest on the ground in an intermediate stretch.

"Don't worry about making other people happy. What makes you happy?" Derek inquired.

"This production and crew makes me happy, the music and dancing, Broadway dreams, food and well, you as of lately." She said meekly starring at the ground.

Derek was caught off guard by that response. It was like something he dreamed that she would say, and here she was laying on the studio floor near tears speaking the words into life. For some reason he felt sad; like it burdened her to say that.

"Why does it sound like such a bad thing?" Derek said kneeling next to her.

"Because you have Ivy and the show….and I have Jimmy and the show." Karen said releasing from her stretch. Derek was silent for a moment as he starred into her big brown eyes. Karen didn't wait for him to respond.

"It doesn't matter I…..Just…I felt like we connected in Boston." She said standing cheerfully making her way to the barre. As she placed her long leg on the barre and pointed her toe Derek was exhilarated. She continued the conversation," I guess that I was so wrapped up in drama and heartbreak that I clung to you hard. I made up feelings in my head, and made myself believe that you had those same feelings. You don't and that is fine." She said switching to the other leg,

"That's not true Karen" Derek said rather loudly.

"What is not true?" Tom said gliding through the door. With Julia and a young man Derek assumed was his new intern.

"Karen and I were discussing the myths of Broadway." Derek said noting the red running across her face.

"Yes indeed, so many myths, so little time. You will be fine. You were phenomenal in Boston, you'll be even better here!" Tom said flamboyantly as he flung his bag across the chair,

"Yes, and if nothing else, you will Jimmy to get you through it." Julia responded winking at the young starlet.

Derek looked over at the young man as watched with disgust as he kissed her on the cheek. The pit of his stomach dropped. This was the man that Karen was so upset over. She didn't have to tell him, he could smell the trouble a mile away. This guy was definitely no good for Karen. He was a player, cocky and disrespectful. Derek could spot this information with just one glance. He sat down at his table where Linda had provided a synopsis of the day's schedule.

"Derek this is my new intern, Jimmy." Tom said as the boy made his way to the table.

"Jimmy", Derek nodded at the young man.

"Huge fan Mr. Wills. I am thankful to be here." The young man said standing shorter than Derek, which made him feel superior.

"Yeah. Derek will do fine." He said heading out of the room. His aspirin wouldn't fight against his headache fast enough.

Derek rushed in to the restroom to splash his face with water. When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw his old and tired heart, finally be rejuvenated by the wonder of Karen. Unfortunately Karen was doing a little more that rejuvenating Jimmy. And it disgusted him. Just as he began to feel the mixture of coffee and aspirin, along with the alcohol in the coffee he began to feel calm. Derek head to the door of the bathroom only to be greeted Ivy, who looked incredibly flustered. She ushered him into a stall, as if it would provide additional privacy.

"Ivy, love, what in the bloody world is going on?" He said grabbing her by the shoulders trying to calm her down.

"You hired Danny? Why in the world would you hire Danny?" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Who in the bloody hell is Danny? I haven't hired anyone love." Derek said folding his arms across his chest.

"The short guy sitting with Tom" She replied with a panicked and shaky tone.

"His name is Jimmy, and he is Tom's assistant." Derek responded now believing that she was completely off of her rocker.

"No. His name is Danny. We dated for three years….I should know his name, he ruined my life. I don't want to be in the same world as him, not to mention working on the same production." Ivy said raising her tone. Derek raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ivy dear, his name is Jimmy he is Karen's boyfriend and Tom's assistant. I think he will be around for quite a while. Now if you want to stay around I suggest we get out of this john and into the rehearsal room." Derek said opening the door to the stall in front of her.

Derek tried to conduct rehearsal as normal as possible. But ultimately the forces working against him made the day quite unorthodox. He was running the new JFK and Marilyn number, but of course the man cast as JFK would not be available for rehearsal until next week. No one cared to mention that to Derek before he made the schedule and sent it to Linda. Ivy was noticeably shaken by the presence of Jimmy/ Danny or whoever he was and it irritated him. Not to mention Karen was working triple time to make up for all the mistakes around her. She was definitely on her game. Derek couldn't tell if she was doing this for him, or for her new boyfriend. Whatever the cause, she was utterly fantastic.

Derek finally decided after three hours of grueling torture he would call rehearsal over. He knew that would give the cast a boost of joy.

"I will see you guys tomorrow; don't forget to make sure you stretching out every night and enforcing a healthy diet, this is Broadway people. I can't have anyone getting hurt." Derek said mottling through his notes and finishing his coffee.

His mind was lingering through the chaos when suddenly his eyes met Karen's for the first time since the beginning of rehearsal. She looked angry, sad and unsure and confident at the same time. She had almost the same exact look that she had on her face when she witnessed Ivy on stage in full Marilyn wardrobe.

"You did really well today love." Derek said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Thanks seemed so awkward today. I guess everyone is getting used to being back here again." Karen replied as she grabbed her things from the corner.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." He smiled as they walked towards the door.

"I like the new jacket; looks like it cost a pretty piece of change." Karen said as she eye him up and down. "It looks like everything is new." She nudged him in the arm.

"Well a beautiful, once timid, birdie I know told me I dress like an old poor man." He laughed looking at her.

They reached the elevator and were surprisingly the only two left on the entire floor. The door to the elevator opened in sink with Derek's thoughts. The noise seemed to signal an idea in his head.

"About the conversation we were having earlier." Derek said looking on the ground.

"What about it" Karen replied batting her eyelashes.

"How would you like to continue it over dinner?" Derek asked as pushed L for lobby in the elevator shaft.

"I don't really think that is a good idea" Karen said sympathy crossing her features.

"I understand why you may say that. But it seems like some of the worst ideas I have, in other peoples eyes, turn out to be brilliant. Look at this production for instance, you are Marilyn. Everybody doubted it, but you are brilliant. " He witnessed the wheels begin to turn in her head and realized he had to act know if he wanted to accomplish anything.

"Besides, we don't have to do anything, just talk." He chuckled as he mocked her Marilyn accent.

She giggle along with him.

"Okay, fine Derek! As long as dinner is not at your place." She glared at him. He knew exactly why.

"I will pick you up at seven." He said exiting the elevator. "And tell Ana to have some clothes on this time." Derek quipped.

"Will do." Karen smiled as she exited the door and head the opposite direction down the street.

Derek for a moment as she walked down the street thinking about the choice that he just made.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys for continuing to read my story. A lot did happen last chapter and the reviews inspired me to write this. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Please continue to read, review, follow and favorite if you feel so inclined.**

**Constructive criticism, comments and questions always welcome.**

**By the way I am not sure if everyone keeps up on the spoilers, but I simply love the reviews or premier. Here are two of my **

** review/smash-s2-s-new-character-dynamics-renew-excitement-for-the-series**

** /2012/12/17/smash-season-2-premiere-preview-spoilers/?utm_source= &utm_medium=facebook**

**Well enough with my rambling. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Derek Has made several choices, some messier than others, and this is where he has gotten so far. **_

"Ivy, I was actually just on my way out." Derek said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey you. Where are you heading?" She inquired cheerfully.

"Just have a few things to handle for the show. We are going to have a long rehearsal week." Derek said trying not to divulge his true plans.

"Well, I was thinking you might have a lot of work to do. I would be happy to come over and help." She said trying to entice the director.

"Can't. busy. Sorry. Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow at rehearsal." Derek looked himself over in the mirror in his room. He only halfway paid attention to the conversation as he spoke. "I will give you a call tonight if I'm not back to late." Derek said attempting to end the conversation.

"Derek wait…. there is one more thing." Ivy said the tone in her voice changing.

"What would that be love?" He asked hinting to his annoyance a little more than he planned.

"It's just…..look I know that I really messed up with the show. I mean really messed up, which is why you didn't want to give me a shot at being Marilyn. Plus you see Karen as Marilyn. But I just want to make sure that is all you see her as. I want to know where we stand Derek. You said that we would talk about it when we get home. But you have not had any time to talk to me since. " Ivy was concerned…..and rightfully. But Derek didn't have the time to address her issues.

"Ivy, we'll have to talk about this tomorrow….I am running late" Derek hung up the phone before she could respond.

Derek had to hand it to Ivy; she was always a woman who seen what she wanted and went for it. There was no obstacle to big, no answer to definitive. Ivy would always find her way around the rules to get what she wanted. Derek admired these qualities in her. It was one of the reasons he had been so attracted to her initially. Her drive and inspiration overshadowed most of her flaws.

But right now Derek's thoughts were far from Ivy. He was focusing on Karen. He was recalling the butterflies that were released in his stomach to flutter a few hours ago. Derek hadn't felt butterflies in years, since he was a teenage boy watching his theater crushes dance across the stage of his father's productions. He never felt this way as an adult, and definitely not as a director. He could truly say that he hadn't experience anything close to this. He had never even been in love. As odd as it sounds he hadn't allowed himself to experience love. The debacles between his parents have left him shunned and cold-hearted. He had an immense understanding of love, and the way the human mind worked. He has studied the psychology of it through college. Derek had loved him mother, father, family and friends. But women just became another notch in his belt. Karen had brought out the best qualities in Derek however. When he was with her he felt a sense of warmth and comfort ability. Something he hadn't felt since he was back home with his mother.

Derek arrived at Karen's place ten minutes early. And to his surprise she was ready. Derek assumed that all women made you wait for hours before they were ready to walk out of the door. But Karen had a natural beauty. She could walk out of the house in Pajama's and stun Derek. As the escort car pulled down in to the loading zone Derek watched her face light up as her head cocked to the side and she smiled. Derek got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He was even more awe struck when seen her up close. She was wearing black leather leggings and black boots with a sparkly silver and plaid jacket. Her hair was tied up in a bun; Derek loved when she showed of her long beautiful neck. She had on light make-up with eyeliner and a pink shimmer gloss. Derek could tell and appreciated that she spruced up for the occasion. It made him a little bit nervous as to her intentions, and his own.

"You look lovely Ms. Cartwright." Derek said as he opened her door.

"Thanks. It's probably one of my only chances to girl up since we are going to be working so much" She said sliding into the car.

"You know you can come dressed like that to rehearsal, wouldn't bother me a bit." Derek said as he eyed her from the side as he climbed into to the car.

The car ride to the restaurant was filled with small talk about the show and gossip about the future of the production. There was a slight nervous and flirtatious air around them.

They pulled up to a rather large Bar off of Broadway Street. It was a large and busy building with people running in and out. Derek strolled around to the car and assisted Karen out. They headed into the building with his hand on the small of her back. He guided through the groups of people who were eyeing them enviously. Males were obviously looking at how gorgeous Karen was and wishing they were Derek. Of course the actress and musicians noticed Derek as they highly noted director and would go to great lengths to be the woman on his arm. It made Derek smile. But what truly made him happy was knowing that he would be spending his entire evening, or as much as safely possible, with Karen.

"You are a really popular guy" Karen said as they slid into the booth. She was noting all of the waves and gestures of hello Derek received.

"Oh Darling, I wouldn't call it popular. These are all people who want me to better their career in some way or another. I'd rather enter the room and have one genuine friend." Derek smiled a small smile at the young woman.

"Can I grab you two drinks while you look at the menu." A young woman with long black hair and hypnotizing green and hazel eyes said softly. She was obviously used to the presence of Broadway's finest. But she hadn't met Derek before and it showed in her mannerism.

"I'll have a Johnnie Walker Blue on the rocks." Derek said in his charming tone.

"I'll have the same." Karen responded shocking the director. He gave her his signature look of surprise with his head tilted to the side.

"What?" Karen exclaimed as the director smiled at her.

"I just thought you'd order another fruity something with an umbrella and a pink straw with the cute little pineapple on the side." Derek explained teasing the beautiful woman.

"I thought that I might need something a little stronger tonight. Plus you seem to like them so much." She teased him back.

"Why would you need to be strongly inebriated to have a conversation with me?" Derek said hoping this would be an opening to the conversation at hand. He waited all day for this conversation.

"Well if you didn't notice it seemed to get a little intense in the rehearsal room today." Karen said as the waitress gracefully placed there drinks in front of them.

"Thank You." Derek said politely to the short woman.

"Do you guys know what you would like to eat?" She said taking out a pen from behind her ear.

"I haven't even looked over the menu yet. Sorry." Karen said bashfully hiding the bottom of her face from Derek.

"We'll have two of the house specials." Derek insisted handing his menu to the waitress.

Derek waited for a moment to speak and simply stared into Karen's eyes. The connection was magnetizing and he felt the electricity between them.

"So what were you saying early about the connection we forged in Boston. " Derek said cutting the tension in half.

"Are you always so direct Mr. Director?" Karen said deflecting the question.

"I guess I have a natural leadership quality." Derek winked at her. "Or I have been waiting to have this conversation for weeks." Derek divulged.

"For Weeks?" Karen responded a little confused.

"Yeah….Since we got back from Boston. I just didn't know how." Derek said looking at the table feeling a little uncomfortable. "When I finally arranged the words to say, well you know the rest." Derek said quickly shaking the thought from his head.

"I thought that after the night at the hotel bar that you were back with Ivy." Karen explained as she finished her drink.

"That night I had no idea Ivy would be there. She showed up at my room, and I told her we would talk when I got back home. But you got so upset, and drunk, that I didn't know how to explain that to you. I wanted to tell you how interested I was in you. How you made my day brighter with your smile….as cheesy as that may sound." Derek felt his chest fill with self-empathy.

"I had no idea you had interest in me at all." Karen said with big eyes.

"I don't wear my feelings on my sleeves. That doesn't mean that I don't have them. And yes Karen I feel something every time I am around you." Derek said beginning to feel a little more relaxed.

"I do too. I mean I did. It's just…." She trailed off.

"It's just the boyfriend, right?" Derek finished her sentence for her.

"Derek…." Karen said placing her hand on his.

"You don't owe in explanation love." He said moving his hand from beneath hers.

"Are you upset with me?" Karen inquired with a frown across her face.

Derek felt the anger brewing inside, but he wasn't upset with her. He was upset with himself. He had found the woman of his dreams and let her slip from his hand.

"Of course not Karen. I am a little upset with myself….but that is neither here nor there. I enjoy being your friend more than you would ever know. " Derek said as the waitress arrived with the food.

She sat one plate in front of Karen and one in front of Derek. They were twisted chicken nachos and they looked amazing. Blue and yellow corn tortilla chips topped with fried chicken strips shredded with cheese, onions, baked beans, bacon, jalapenos and sour cream drizzled with a spicy taco and sweet chili sauce. Each was a perfect portion for one.

Derek ordered two more drinks and two beers as well. They tasted the nachos and Derek could tell that she was enjoying the food as much as he hoped. The flavors were explosive and one of his favorite calorie splurging man foods.

"How do you like it?" Derek asked her.

"It is amazing. I have never had nachos this good." She said taking a swig of her beer.

They ate in silence for a moment savoring the taste of the nachos. Derek was really enjoying her company. She was so cute when she ate and it made Derek chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Karen said suspending her eating. She immediately became self conscious as he peered at her and he could sense it.

Derek leaned across the table bring their faces close together. Her breath was warm against his face. She closed her eyes as if she expected a kiss. Then she opened them again.

"Derek I can't" She whispered into him.

He placed a finger on her lips "Sssshhhh." He hissed at her.

She blinked slowly in anticipation. And Derek couldn't stand the torture, but he did what he sat out to and pulled a long string of cheese from the corner of her mouth. He sat back in his seat and ate it with a wide eyed look.

"Hey, I was saving that for later." She said swatting at the director.

"Right. What did you think I was doing Karen?" He said with a devilish smile.

"I didn't think anything." She responded bashfully; her cheeks beginning to blush.

"It seemed to me you thought I was going to kiss you." He said placing his hand on hers between the plates.

"Yeah that's what it looked like to me too." An angry voice stated coming from behind Derek.

"Jimmy what are you doing here?" Karen said suddenly moving her hands off of the table and adjusting her jacket.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Jimmy scolded her.

"I told you I was meeting with Derek" Karen said with large eyes.

"To discuss a show." Jimmy said volume escalating.

"This is exactly what we are doing. Why are you hear?" Derek asked with an uncouth tone.

Jimmy's eye quickly shifted to the door and back to the table. "I had a meeting as well. But I am not staying. And neither are you Karen." Jimmy said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Jimmy let me go." She said in a low commanding tone. He released her and put his hands in his pocket as he surveyed the room again. He looked towards the door as if he was expecting someone.

"Derek I am really sorry. I will talk to you tomorrow." She said with a wary smile.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Derek said with lingering glance. He felt the pit of his stomach fall as Karen turned to walk away. Something didn't seem right at all. Derek didn't trust Jimmy and he definitely didn't want him around Karen.

Immediately after Karen and Jimmy left the bar Ivy headed in. This intrigued Derek. This couldn't be a coincidence. There was no way that Ivy would have wonder into the same bar as him, Karen and Jimmy. The Derek remembered the way that Jimmy was looking around and talking about a meeting. Derek also recalled the bathroom conversation that he had with Ivy. Ivy was so shaken by the appearance of Jimmy that she nearly went into child birth. Something was beginning to seem seriously off.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek continued to contemplate the bizarre circumstances revolving his evening affairs. On one hand he felt like he was floating on a baby cloud full of fluff and life with rays of majestic sun beaming across his face. He was delighted to know that Karen had developed feelings for him. The connection that he felt with her the night before, at dinner, was undeniably explosive. Chemistry wouldn't explain the magnetism between them. It was more like advance physics and calculus combined with a college level ap lit. But Derek was a little uneasy about the situation. Derek was starting to get the feeling that Karen was in over her head with this Jimmy guy. It had only been a couple of weeks, and he was showing his true colors already. Derek didn't understand how a dark cloud seemed to loom over Jimmy's head. And that was big coming from Derek. Derek was womanizing, manipulative and downright mean at times. But he was never evil. He was starting to see the error in his ways and how far behind it had put him in this production. Maybe he was starting to realize that his artistic genius did not need to be overshadowed by his ego and bark.

Derek walked through his kitchen looking for something to control his hunger pangs. Derek was out of everything, even milk and bread. He hadn't gone to the market in weeks; he'd been too busy with Bombshell to even think about it. After looking in the cabinets and seeing nothing that would satisfy his needs he head to a local café. Something buttery, flakey and full of carbs would suit him just fine. Besides, he was not the one Broadway. His body would be perfectly adjustable to a few extra pounds. When he got to the bakery he moaned at the line. He was just about to turn in leave when something caught his ear.

Ivy I don't want to affect your performance.

Derek immediately looked up and noticed Jimmy's scrawny head, and badly styled hair. Derek turned around intrigued by the conversation,

Well I don't know what you want me to do Ivy. That was a long time ago. We are going to be adults, and get through this.

Derek was wondering just how intimately Jimmy and Ivy knew each other. They had to have dated years ago, but Jimmy seemed a little young for her. What mess could they have gotten into that has led to the conversation he was over hearing. Interesting enough, Derek was once again more concerned with how this might affect Karen in the future. Despite every bone in his body wanting to go over and confront Jimmy about his sketchy past and appalling behavior the night before, Derek remained still. To his surprise the line was moving rather quickly. Jimmy placed his order and paid all while Derek stood comfortably four people behind him. He thought that he would be able to stay out of his line of site. Unfortunately for him, Jimmy walked right over to him.

"Mr. Wills, I mean Derek." He said in a completely artificial and chummy tone.

"Jimmy," He nodded. He was barely able to stomach the boy.

"I know that last night, was, well pretty nasty of me. I was just really upset about something. I really care for Karen…I know how much she cares for you."

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm her director period." Derek said in a snarky tone.

"May I ask you question." Jimmy said appearing cowardly.

"I think you just did." Derek said moving forward in the line; attempting to ignore the pesky young man.

"Right… I will see you at rehearsal then." Jimmy said as he walked out of the door.

Derek definitely didn't like nor trust Jimmy.

After Derek enjoyed his breakfast and skimmed over the morning paper he headed to the studio. He earlier than his usual arrival, but that didn't bother him much. He would have time to work on a routine for the JFK number. It was one of the more challenging routines of the musical. He walked in the studio and tossed down his bag near his usual middle table. He took to the floor immediately and started to imagine himself as JFK. He imagined how he would approach this number. Derek started to hum the song, and the words started to flow from his mouth as he imagined Karen there with him. His imagery was so vivid that he could her speaking.

"Derek, Derek" Karen said softly trying to knock him out of his trance.

"Didn't realize you made it in already" He smiled at the young woman.

"You really shouldn't take up professional singing. Just saying"

"Oh this coming from you Mrs. Cartwright is so disheartening."

"And why would that be?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Because you see the good in everything and everyone" he answered with a quip.

"I'm not snow white you know." She said as she made her way to the bar.

"You are far prettier love." Derek was beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach again.

"Sorry about last night. I really enjoyed our dinner." She sounded said as the words left her mouth.

"Don't worry about it darling. I have learned over time that if I want to take you to dinner, I might as well invite your watchdogs too." Derek walked over behind her on the bar.

"Not true! This is the first and last time."She said reaching for her toes in a lazy fashion.

"First there was Dev and then Jimmy. I am not sure which one has less class." Derek responded as he watched her stretch with distaste.

He was standing close enough to feel Karen's heartbeat elevate and her body begin to radiate heat. He place a hand on her lower back and pushed her further into the stretch.

"You will have a bad back next month if you don't stretch properly."

"And you will have a bad back if I do." She responded in a sultry tone.

Derek was caught off guard by the comment. He didn't know exactly what it meant. But he immediately felt his flesh turn red beneath his shirt. Fortunately his beard would hide his blushing.

"You never cease to surprise me Karen." He said backing away to the piano.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" The director questioned.

"I just wanted sometime to clear my head." She said finishing her stretches.

"It went that bad last night?" Derek was hoping that she would open up with him again.

"Yeah it was pretty brutal." She said nonchalantly.

"You don't deserve anything close to brutal. What is it that makes you choose such hideous boyfriends? You can have any guy you want." Derek began to stroke the keys in a soft melody.

"I didn't know you played."Karen attempted to change the subject.

"Karen. Stop trying to change the subject. Sit down" Derek commanded in a directorial manner.

"I don't really know what happened. I met Jimmy and he was really nice. But now he just seems different. He so jealous of you." Karen was the turning red as she spoke.

"Jealous? I am the one that is jealous. " Derek admitted.

"You get jealous?" she asked. ;

"Hardly." Derek said realizing how much control he lost in the situation. He was being a completely different person with Karen and it scared him. "You deserve the best that's all I am saying."

"Everyone always talks about what I deserve. But what about what I want?" She began to sound a little irritated.

Derek chuckled in his head remembering the way Ivy lashed out at him using those very words in this very studio.

"Well what do you want?" Derek inquired.

"It will just make things worse." She said turning towards Derek on the piano bench.

"Well if you don't go for it things can't get any better either." Derek whispered leaning a little closer to her.

Karen's breathing became labored as Derek stared into her big brown eyes. She blinked slowly with anticipation and Derek could feel his fingertips begin to tingle. He stopped playing piano. Karen leaned in closer and Derek reciprocated. Her lips softly interlocked with his. It was the softest kiss that he had. Her lips were silky and tasted on honey and lemon. They were plump and moved fluently with his as if they had been practicing for years. Kisses were usually passionate and filled with lust for Derek; he was always contemplating the final destination. This was different. It was sensual, slow and special. It felt like his very first kiss all over again. Derek felt like fireworks were going off in his head. He never had that feeling before. He closed his eyes as Karen placed her hand against the back of his neck.

Abruptly Karen's phone began to ring. They pulled apart startled by the sound and laughed.

"You want to check that?" Derek asked hoping she would decline.

"No." She said with a smile leaning into his arm.

"Good" Derek said leaning in to kiss her again. Before their lips connected the door to the rehearsal space flung open and in walked a few of the ensemble members.

Karen stood up and said "Thanks for clearing that up".

Derek just smiled and replied "yeah, sure".

He was surprised by the way she tried to deceive everyone, but it did not bother him.

What did bother him was knowing that he would have to contain his excitement for the remainder of rehearsal. It was their little secret.

The first half of rehearsal went smoothly for the most part. There were a few kinks that needed to be worked out in the new numbers. Derek didn't yell at anyone for anything. He was too busy enjoying the little moments that he shared with Karen. She would wink at him and smile during the numbers. It all seemed like it was part of her Marilyn persona. But Derek knew that it was her flirting.

During the first 10 minute break Derek checked his phone for messages from Eileen. He was pleasantly surprised when he seen a message from Karen.

**Dinner tonight…..your place?-Karen**

**Leave your boyfriend at home and you've got a deal.- Derek**

**Deal- Karen**

Derek chuckled and people began to stare at him. It was not often that he was outwardly happy. The joyous feeling in his stomach began to turn into a knot when Ivy walked up to Derek with a smile.

"Hi" She said in her super cheery voice.

"Ms. Lynn, what can I do for you today?" he said sounding too professional.

"Are we still doing lunch?" She asked.

"of course we are" Derek responded smiling at her.

His happy feelings were fading quickly when he thought about telling Ivy that their affair was over. But it is a choice he will have to make.

I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Amazing feedback on the last chapter. I am so thankful. This chapter starts to illustrate how Derek's choices have affected him. There will be a juicy follow up Cartwills chapter momentarily (Well in a few hours….I have to write it first!)! Please continue to read and review**!

Derek and Ivy sat near the window in a nearby diner. There was an awkward silence that she tried desperately to fill. Derek kept looking at his phone hoping that Karen would send another text. Ivy seemed to notice that he was distracted immediately.

"Is something on your mind? Is something going wrong with the show?" Ivy spoke softly with a concerned look on her face.

"Uh no, I'm fine. Just a few notes that I am reminding myself to go over when we get back." Derek said placing his phone in his pocket.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ivy asked with a broken smile.

"Why do you ask?" Derek said dancing around the question.

"You just seem so distant lately. I know that you might be a little uncomfortable after Boston." Ivy said sipping on her coffee.

"I am a little uncomfortable, but not just because of Boston Ivy." Derek pursed his lips together.

"What is it? I can change it, if you tell me?" Ivy said starring into his eyes with fear.

"I am not sure if it can be changed Ivy." Derek said pausing to look into her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to intentionally hurt anyone. Just because he didn't love Ivy, didn't mean he wanted to be cruel. His heart felt for the

blonde knockout. "Ivy you are a brilliant performer and great professional. But personally….."

"It's Karen isn't it?" Ivy stated loudly, now visibly upset. "I see the way you look at her. I hear the way you speak to her. You don't know how to be around me because you'd rather be with her."

"Ivy, this is not about Karen. This is about you. I am worried about you." Derek responded only partially telling the truth.

"Derek, there is nothing to be worried about." Ivy said tearing up and smiling.

"Ivy that is the problem. You don't see anything wrong with your behavior? You really can't see that almost killing yourself over a musical is preposterous?" Derek frowned as he spoke.

"It wasn't just about a musical Derek. And I am trying to get better….what about you! What changes are you making for yourself? You treated me hideously, Yet one incident and I'm the boogie man?" tears were streaming down Ivy's face as spoke.

"Bloody hell Ivy stop making excuses. You were hideous for the past few months to people who didn't give you what you wanted, or stood in your way. You slept with Karen's boyfriend for goodness sake. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"You slept with Rebecca Duvall. The only difference is that you didn't hurt little miss perfect. You hurt me. That doesn't matter to you does it? You are so obsessed with Karen. You don't even care that I love you! You can't see that I am right here in love with you." Ivy shouted.

"Ivy don't do that. Don't make this about her. I am not telling you this to make you upset. I am telling you this because I want you to understand the error of your ways. I want you to be better." Derek said placing his hands on hers, trying to console her.

"Screw you Derek. You think I don't know what this is about. Do you think I don't know that you want me gone so that you can have your way with Karen out in the open? You want me gone…..fine! I am gone." She said grabbing her bag and storming out of the restaurant. "I quit!"

Derek tried to deny that he was embarrassed; but he truly was. He left a hefty tip for the waitress, even though they never order more than water. It was really the least he could do.

Derek head back to the rehearsal studio against his own will. He had a headache that he couldn't bear much longer. But he pushed through it. Ivy missing from the chorus didn't cause too much of an inconvenience. They filled in around the spaces. For the first in Bombshell history the talent actually made Derek sweat. He danced with them for hours, showing them how to perfect the routine. Things went pretty well. Rehearsal was almost perfect despite the fact that Jimmy was present for the second half of rehearsal. Derek could have done without that.

When rehearsal was dismissed Derek asked Karen to stay behind for one moment. He wanted to give her the lyrics for_ Secret_; A Marilyn and JFK number. Derek was surprised when he noticed Jimmy lurking by the door with his hands in his pockets. He was very possessive. He didn't look directly at them, but it was clear that he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"What's up?" Karen smiled trying to appear nonchalant.

"New song….you're going to need to go over this tonight. I have you scheduled for a session with Larry tomorrow morning at 10." Derek tried to speak as directorial and professionally as he could manage.

"Cool. Is that all?" She said as she glanced towards the door.

"Should there be more?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…..I guess we'll find out." She said low enough so only Derek could hear.

Derek whispered in her ear while he caressed her arm knowing this would make Jimmy hot behind the ears. "I'll see you tonight, love"

Karen smiled at him and he kissed her on the forehead. Derek strutted out of the room before Karen. Jimmy stood there paralyzed wit a look of shock, anger and confusion.

"Mr. Collins." Derek nodded as he passed the young man.

Derek wanted to laugh to himself. He wanted be thrilled, but something was stopping him. Uncertainty was afflicting him. What if Karen didn't stop seeing Jimmy? What if she didn't want to be with Derek? Derek's contemplation didn't go long because before he knew it Eileen was calling his name.

"Derek. We need to talk. Immediately." Eileen said in her alto tone. She seemed to be more that a little upset with the director.

Derek quickly tried to think of anything that may have ticked her off lately.

"In the studio, now!" She said fling open the door.

"Yes principal mum": Derek said sarcastically.

"This is not a joking matter Derek. I just got off the phone with Leigh Conroy." Eileen paced across the studio.

"Ivy's mum? Why?" Derek asked confused.

"She is beyond furious that Ivy is out of the production. She believes that you have a vendetta against Ivy, and they are threatening to go to the press. She is practically Broadway royalty Derek. Do you know what that could mean for our production? I can't afford to keep having these obstacles Derek."

"Bloody hell Eileen! I have no vendetta against her. This is preposterous. I just took her to lunch…and you know what she did Eileen. She quit. She thinks that I have some obsession with Karen and she quit."

"Well her thought wouldn't be far off. I warned you not to let this blow up" Eileen quipped back.

"Oh, not you too? Does anyone think it is possible for me to have a platonic friendship with a young woman?" Derek began to rub his forehead.

"The bottom line is we have to find a way to make Ivy happy." Eileen sat down in front of him.

"Eileen have you lost your marbles? When did this production become about Ivy?"

"No Derek I haven't! I need this production to be successful more than anybody else. If that means bending over and kissing the behinds of people that can make that happen; then fine." Her desperation becoming apparent.

"Eileen seriously, you have to be kidding me. I can't sit her and listen to this. I am directing this production the way I see fit. This is Bombshell the musical of Marilyn Monroe. Not Ivy Lynn." Derek began to feel his cheeks heat with panic. What did this mean for his job? What did it mean for Karen's job?

"Yes and I am producing it. You never think about the politics behind the things you do. Do you think productions like Wicked, Rent and Cats just happened because the directors chose to sleep with everyone on the production? You have made this mess now you need to clean it up. Whatever it takes, you need to make Ivy happy."

Derek got up and excused himself from the office. He could hear Eileen calling him, but he didn't turn to answer in fear that he may explode.

Had this been the true consequence of his choices? Derek went home to reflect on his choices.


	11. Chapter 11

**_(A/N) Okay you lovely Ladies…(and gents)! I loved writing this chapter. I hope that you like reading it half as much as I do. You guys are amazing and I love interacting with you. Smash is my favorite show and it is nice to have people to share it with J! _**

**_ theater is love31….more drama love, more drama below. _**

**_ Fanficfan39…..here is chapter 11, I hope you love this chapter. _**

**_ EmptyShores…It's about to get real!_**

**_ Smashed…..Here is the next one!_**

**_Thank you all for reading! Welcome to all my new followers…..and please don't be afraid to review…even it you hate it! It helps us all grow as writers._**

**_And now presenting chapter 11!_**

Derek got home and immediately headed to his liquor cabinet. A shot would surely sooth his irritation. He couldn't believe the audacity of Eileen. She knew the only thing that would make Ivy happy would be Karen out of the picture. Derek knew he should've taken the motion picture deal with Lions Gate. He would have worked for three months, earned triple the amount of money and had considerably less drama in his life. Instead he told his old pal Eileen he would be glad to help her out. Besides he was the only director in town that would work with her instead of Jerry. And this was how she chose to repay, by flaunting his mis-happenings with Ivy.

After two shots Derek figured he would lie down for a while. He didn't want to think about all of the Drama he would have to deal with tomorrow. For a Friday night, things were pretty eventless.

After a two hour nap Derek woke up and felt like he hadn't eaten in days. That is when he remembered that Karen was coming over. How could he forget in all the madness that occurred that his day was ending with Karen? That was the best part about his day…the kiss….the flirtation and now the dinner. He had less than an hour to prepare. How could he come up with something spectacular, and he no time? This is not how he imagined his first date going with Karen. _Was this a date?_ He thought to himself. It must have been. Karen invited herself over for dinner after she kissed him. There was no turning back now. This was the start of something new.

Derek phoned down to his doorman and asked him to give Karen the spare key to his place. He laid out a bottle of wine and scheduled a car to pick them up at 7:30. Derek went to his room for a long shower. He wanted to look, smell and feel good for Karen. He showered and liberally sprayed his body with Dolce and Gabbana _The One_. Smell good, check! Then he dressed himself in _Giorgio Armani _head to toe. He wore a spring green button up shirt that showed off his chest hair just a touch. The green shirt brought out the emerald slivers in his glass green eyes. He wore a steel gray suit over the shirt that really made him pop. It was a big difference from the black clothes her wore all the time. Look good, check! Then he reached in to armoire and pulled out the only piece of jewelry he owned. A 1963 Gold Rolex with an emerald dial and gold links that his grandfather gave him. Feel good, check!

"Derek?" Karen called softly as she walked in to his condo.

"I'll be right down." He called from the bathroom. He felt his heart rate begin to accelerate. This was really taking place. Some how he managed to get Karen back into his place. He couldn't blow it this time.

Derek walked down the stairs and was almost shocked. Karen was wearing an off the shoulder multi-tone green and grey wrap dress. She couldn't have matched him better if she was standing next to him with the exact same suit on. Derek was surprised and a bit baffled. She was stunning, as always. Her hair was loosely curled and framed her face

"You look amazing darling." He smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Wills" She said in a playful tone.

"You think so? Glass of wine?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do." She looked around the room. "So where is dinner? You haven't cooked yet?"

"You thought I was cooking? Ha!" Derek joked he would like nothing more than to cook for Karen. Unfortunately cooking was not part of his genetic make-up. He could order takeout for days with out a second thought.

"Well then what are your plans Mr. Wills? Because you can't have desert without dinner" She teased him with a smile. Her words and tone were so pure, but Derek knew that her intentions were anything but.

"We need to get dinner. Now!" he quipped at her as he walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"You smell really good." Karen said as he stood next to her with a glass of wine.

"Thanks. How is the wine?" Derek asked looking at Karen's body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her curves.

"It's really good. What is this?" She inquired.

"It is Beviamo Moscato d'Asti NV. One of my favorite wines." Derek said proudly.

"You don't strike me as much of a wine drinker. I am surprised."

"I prefer my scotch on the rocks. But sometimes a light wine would do quite fine. Besides I can't get you completely hammered on the first date." Derek responded

"This is a date?" she smiled slyly at him.

"I would like to think so? I hope you don't just dress up like this for meetings with all your directors." Derek quipped.

"No when I have meetings with directors I like to go in sweats and sneakers as you may know." The young woman recalled what happened the first night she met Derek.

"Well, let's just hope that you aren't meeting with other directors in their homes anytime soon." He said a little unsure of the response he would get.

"Why not?" She said continuing to drink her wine.

"Why? Well that would make me a very jealous man. Besides you deserve so much better." Derek admitted.

"You don't want me to a successful Broadway star Mr. Wills?" Her expression turned serious, but Derek could see the hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"I want you to be. I know you will be. You don't have to lower yourself to that…I know you would never do that," Derek recalled starring at his couch.

"Maybe you just weren't my type. Have you ever thought about that?" Karen said shaking her head as she looked at the couch.

"I think that is far from the truth and we both know that's not true." Derek smirked a telling smile as he poured another glass of wine.

"How can you tell….was it the 'not going to happen'?" She asked playful as she shoved her glass into his hand.

"No it was the look in your eye right before you said not going to happen. The way your legs quivered and your body began to radiate heat. It was the way fire inside you that burned with passion and desire right before your morale's took over." He spoke slowly and softly starring in her eyes from the side.

"Hmmm….." Karen purred as she stepped in front of him with that same look in her eye.

"No Happy Birthday this time?" Derek said as she leaned in closer.

Almost simultaneously they embraced each other in a kiss so passionate that it could be heard by neighbors. They fumbled onto the couch grabbing at each other and nipping each others necks and tugging their lips in a furry. Derek felt his body beginning to react in ways that he hadn't in years. Suddenly he was tickle-ish and laughing at each kiss. Karen was laughing with him. She got the enjoyment from tantalizing him. She was unbuttoning his shirt and he placed his hands on her juicy and firm rear-end.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz._

Derek's doorbell rang interrupting them once again.

"Bloody hell it's the driver. I told him to be here at 7:30. He's a little early." Derek said grunting.

"Let's just skip dinner" Karen said desperately and out of breath.

"You are not very scared today Ms. Cartwright." Derek said with his signature head tilt fake surprise look.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz.

"Let me tell him to go." Derek said getting up. "Ohhhh bloody Hell! Can't you wait for one minute? What kind of driver comes to the door of a man's apartment anyway?" Derek yelled as he paced to the door.

He opened the door with his shirt half undone.

"'Sur-!" Ivy began to say then her eyes opened wide as she noticed his shirt was half undone and he looked occupied. "-prise" she whispered as if she was deflated.

Derek looked at the woman in shock. She was the last person that he expected to see at the door. She had a bottle of wine in one hand and a bag of Chinese take out in the other.

"Ivy….uh…..what's this?" He asked beginning to panic. He remembered the conversation that he had with Eileen earlier in the day. He didn't want to upset Ivy, for business purposes. But he had waited so long for his opportunity with Karen he couldn't let her ruin it for him. Not this time.

"It's Chinese food silly." She smiled.

"I am actually on my way out to dinner." Derek explained scratching his head.

"Really? Am I interrupting something?" Ivy asked confused. "Is there someone here?" Ivy said beginning to look upset.

"Ivy, I didn't expect you…..not after this afternoon. You can't just drop in like this." Derek said frustrated. He was torn, and unsure of what he should do.

Ivy made the choice very simple for him. She pushed in the door and pushed passed Derek. He became nervous as the young woman went on a rampage into his home.

"Ivy you need to leave now." Derek called out to her.

"Karen!" Ivy called out in a rage

"Ivy." Karen said shortly as she pursed her lips together. Derek could tell that she too was becoming increasingly upset.

"What is she doing her?" Ivy yelled rather loudly.

"I told you I was going to dinner Ivy."

"With her. Really Derek? I thought you weren't interested Derek. I thought she was nothing special. What is that you said a nice voice and face on a stick?" Ivy was lying through her teeth and it pissed Derek off.

"You know what this is ridiculous. I am out of here." Karen said standing up and grabbing her purse off of the couch.

"No I am out of here!"

Ivy and Karen both stormed out the door. Derek grabbed his jacket and followed close behind. He wanted desperately to follow after Karen. But he didn't want to risk loosing _Bombshell _either. He got to the hall and both women were heading in opposite directions to the elevators at either end of the hall. Derek paused looking in both directions as he saw one woman walk away with the key to his heart and the other walk away with the key to his career. He had to make a choice.

He went left.

**_Want to know what choice our dashing director made…..you gotta review!_**

**_Will post next chapter soon. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you! The support was amazing. I am so glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please read this one all the way through…I am sure it will be a shock. You guys are awesome! It won't be very long before I update!_**

**_The next morning…_**

"Last night was amazing.' Ivy said looking at the director with big eyes.

"I am glad." Derek said as the elevator opened.

Derek walked into the rehearsal room chatting with Ivy. It was nice to be able to have a conversation with her, the way they used to. There was no arguing, yelling, jealousy. He was able to satisfy her needs, and that is what really matters. Besides, Derek couldn't imagine loosing his job over nonsense. So he made a choice.

"You know I am really glad that we got everything worked out." Ivy smiled at him.

"Me too love." He said kissing her on the forehead.

Ivy went over to Sam and gossiped as usual. Derek looked at her feeling certain distaste, displeasure. But there wasn't much that he could do about it. He hated the way Ivy interrupted his evening. But he loved the fire behind it.

Karen wasn't anywhere to be found. It wasn't like her to be late, which worried Derek. Derek sat his things down in the on his workspace. He sat on the table and looked at the group as they stretch and spoke among themselves. He was proud to be the director of this production. He knew that _Bombshell _was going to be spectacular show.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Cartwright?" Derek inquired of the creative team.

"I think her and Jimmy went for breakfast." Tom said

"Breakfast. You've got to be bloody kidding me. I can't work on a production if she decides to up and leave for breakfast."

"I'm sure she'll be right back. She was here working on _Secret _all morning." Julia chimed in.

Derek got up and checked the hallways, but Karen wasn't there. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was disturbed knowing that Karen was out with Jimmy. He knew he was her boyfriend, but that didn't stop him from being ticked off.

Derek walked back in the room. "Let's start working on the vocals for the newest _Bombshell _number. Josh can you pass out the lyrics to everyone" Derek said trying to find a way to waste time. He wanted, no he need, Karen to be Marilyn. He was trying to protect her, but thatwouldn't be easy to do.

Karen came stumbling in the room ten minutes late with Jimmy. But unlike her usual upbeat self, she didn't say a word. She didn't even look to the front were Derek was seating. He tried to ignore the fact that she was ignoring him. It bothered him. He didn't imagine that last night would turn out the way that it did, but it was probably for the best. Karen understood that being with Jimmy was the best thing for her at the moment. Even if it made Derek sick to him stomach.

"Alright everyone, now that our Marilyn has decided to show up, we can get to work." Derek announced in front of the ensemble.

"Oh I didn't realize you were waiting for _me _to show up." Karen spoke quietly but with power.

Derek was afraid she was about to go diva. So to prevent that he simply stated "We need you to take you place, that is if you still want to have a place in this production."

Derek turned his back on her and went to take a place in his seat. He heard the room go silent. Apparently everyone was shocked with his words. His words were full of venom. The ensemble sat down as Karen started to go over _Secret. _Derek hadn't spent a lot of time on the Choreography, but he knew that it wasn't going to be too complicated. Karen would start the song off at a vanity and on the other side of the room would be the oval office.

Karen opened her mouth to sing. But nothing too spectacular came out. It was as if she wasn't trying.

"Karen! Did you go over this with Larry?" Derek asked throwing his pen on the table.

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Well then, why are you singing this like you don't know it?" Derek said demanding an answer. "Where is the emotion?"

"I am sorry. I thought Marilyn might feel a little betrayed. A little unsatisfied with be a sideline girl." She glared at him.

"That may very well be true Karen. But this is about their forbidden love. About two people that long to be together, even though they are with other people. This is a man, who wants nothing more than to be with a woman, but he could because of his job, and about a woman who has had her heart broken and shattered finally learning how to love again." Derek said leaning on the top of the piano. "I need you to sing it, like you mean it Karen. Please" Derek said as the group all watched in silence. There was obviously something going on here, and everyone could see it.

Karen opened her mouth to sing again. And the words that came out this time were pleasing to Derek.

_I don't mind living in this mans world I just want to be the only woman in it_

_Mr. President keep your career_

_But tell me when it's cold can you curl up with it?_

_Baby I don't need much keep the diamonds and gold_

_All I need is someone to love me when I am old_

_I would give everything just to live one day with you _

_But we've got so many secrets…..and too much of nothing to lose_

_Everyone has a secret or two, just wish my secret didn't have to be you….._

Karen shed a tear a she sung out the words so powerfully in the ballad. They came to the second half of the verse which belonged to JFK. Derek held his hand in the air to signal a stop. He felt the pit of his stomach drop. He couldn't control the emotional reaction he was having to the song. If he wasn't standing in front of so many people that feared and respected him, he may have cried himself. It was so moving.

"That is exactly what I am talking about Karen. Bravo." He said with a smile.

The group began to clap around her.

"And that's lunch" Linda called on queue as usual.

Karen didn't hesitate bolting out of the door. She didn't even wait for the applause to stop.

"Well those were some powerful words Julia!" Ivy called out from her chair. The ensemble giggled a bit.

Derek looked around the room and decided that he really didn't need to go over more of this number without a President.

"Before you all go out and stuff you faces, and then comeback whining like a bunch of babies about having to dance…..let's call it a day." Derek announced.

The group broke out in a unison cheer.

"You know how much I hate your enthusiasm." Derek joked with the group.

After a few goodbyes and ensemble trading plans with each other the studio was completely empty, except for Ivy who stuck around waiting for Derek.

"Did you want to grab something to eat?" She asked quietly sitting on his table.

"I wish I could love. I have to stick around here for a while. I have a couple of meetings. I will call you a little later." Derek said as he put down his work.

"Okay. Did you want me to grab you something? Maybe a salad and some tea?" Ivy suggested.

"You are hard to say no to Ms. Lynn…..unfortunately for me…I have got a lot of work to do love." He said escorting her to the elevator.

"Alrighty….I'll talk to you later." Ivy said batting her eyelashes as she entered the elevator.

Derek walked back to the rehearsal room to gather his stuff.

"How was I?" Karen said sitting in his chair wearing a lavender and white striped dress.

"You were amazing love." He said walking over and kissing her slowly. "Quite the little actress" Derek remarked.

"That's what they are paying me for, right?" She teased him and twisted her head over her shoulder in true Marilyn fashion.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he inquired with a smile.

"Of course" Karen said standing up and linking her arm in his.

They headed down the hall and to the back elevators.

"I expect that this is going to be a substantially better first date" Derek admitted.

**_The night before…_**

Derek went left. The young woman was nearly moving at the speed of lighting. He had to run to catch up to her. Finally he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Karen. Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I am going home." She said forcefully.

"Please don't go." Derek said grabbing her by the arms.

"I don't have time for this Derek."

"Oh darling, as many times as your boyfriends have shown up…..surely you can stay. Just let me explain what is going on." He pleaded with her. He was panicked and rightfully so. He didn't want to lose Karen.

"You are right….so explain" Karen said.

"Not out here. Do you want to go back to my place?" Derek inquired.

"No, I would rather not." Karen looked as if she was ready to cry.

"Okay, let me grab my jacket." Derek didn't want to see her hurt. It killed him to see her upset.

He ran down the hall and grabbed his jacket from his place. He turned off the lights and grabbed his keys.

Derek walked Karen to a nearby garden park. As they walked he explained what happen at lunch with Ivy, and subsequently what happened with Eileen. Derek figured that Karen would bow out gracefully, but what came out of her mouth he would have never expected.

"That little b****!" She said shaking her head as took a seat on the bench.

"Ms. Cartwright." Derek said with a huge smile.

"Sorry, but I really get tired of all the drama. I just want to be a part of something great. She's the one that can't live with me having the part." Karen said frustrated.

"Well love, I don't know what is going to happen next." Derek admitted. He was a little frightened by that.

"I do Derek. There is no way that I am going to let you lose your job over this. If she wants the part…..then she can have the part." Karen looked down at the grown.

"Oh Darling….I'll figure something out. But it is not going to included you loosing the part…..you deserve the part." Derek said placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Derek!" Karen exclaimed.

"What is it love?" he asked confused by the sudden excitement.

"I have an idea that I think may work." Karen smiled a twisted smile. "Remember when we were working on _Touch Me_?" She questioned with big eyes.

"How could I forget?" Derek said slyly.

"Okay this may sound crazy, but I've been working with Jimmy and his writing partner Kyle. They have some amazing stuff…..but they need a director. Not just any director…They need you." Karen said with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"No way Karen" Derek said with an appalled look on his face. "I am not going to direct a musical for your boyfriend!" Derek stated very matter-of-factly.

"Just take a look at it Derek; please…It's really good." Karen pleaded with him.

"Let's say I take a look at it….then what?" Derek was now curious.

"You said that you needed a hit. It doesn't have to be _Bombshell." She smiled at him. _

_"_Okay Karen. But what about right now? No producer, no investor is going to want to hire a fired director and star._ Lord knows what nasty rumors _Leigh Conroy and Ivy will spread." Derek couldn't believe that he was actually contemplating her idea. "Plus I doubt your boyfriend is going to want me hanging around all the time. Especially once he finds out that I can't keep my hands off of you.

"We won't get fired, because you are going to catch a cab to Ivy's take her dinner and make everything right. And I am going to go home and call Jimmy and tell him that you are willing to listen to his musical." Karen stood up.

Derek stood up as well. "Karen this is ridiculous. I don't want to be with Ivy and I don't want you to be with Jimmy." Derek frowned.

"It will only be temporary Derek. Besides you can take me on a real date tomorrow. We will just have to be private about. And in the end you and I will be together. I will star in a musical and you will when a Tony!" She smiled a deliciously wicked smile.

"It's that good?" Derek wondered.

"It is….and I want you to be there with me." Karen said making a puppy dog face.

"Where did all this come from? This manipulation and scheming….I thought you were a good girl." Derek teased Karen.

"I was, and then I moved to New York and met you." She replied. "So do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

Derek pushed her hand out of the way and kissed her. "Deal" He responded.

Derek hailed a cab and rode with Karen home. They planned out the details of their date and how they would escape tomorrow. When they arrived to Karen's house Derek walked around the car and opened her door. She got out and kissed him as he held her around the waist.

"Are you sure about this Karen?" he asked concerned.

"Trust me, everything will work out fine." She said with a smile.

"Omg! I totally knew this would happen!" Anna yelled out from the window.

They immediately let each other go.

"Good evening Ana!" Derek yelled back to her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Cartwright?" Derek asked tilting his head to the side.

"You surely will" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Derek shook his head. Somehow he knew that this choice would have more consequences than he bargained for. But for Karen he was willing to deal with the outcomes.

**Okay guys...did you see that one coming?**

**This is the end of part 1. Part two will be coming soon, in the the same story.**

**Pleas review if you would like to read more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know that I stated this was a more realistic approach to Cartwills, but the fangirl in me took over. So now I am just going to write the way it flows out of my brain. So if you don't like it…I'm not sorry. Lol**

**This is a chapter to fill the gap. But something interesting appears to happen at the end. I hope that you enjoy! Oh and Happy 2013 guys!**

It had been three weeks since Derek took Karen on their first date. That date had been one of the most amazing dates of his life. He had an elaborate menu of things that he wanted to do with Karen. But she didn't want the fuss. Instead they went to a diner and ate messy, greasy, delicious burgers. She ordered a cute milkshake and spilled it all over her clothes, which was hilarious to Derek. When he couldn't contain his laughter she came over and gave him a great big hug. Then he was covered in milkshake too. Derek becoming more spontaneous by the moment simply left a hundred dollar bill on the table and chased Karen out of the diner and through the streets of downtown New York. When he was finally able to catch up with her Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. They didn't have a care in the world about who seen them, or who cared. They just enjoyed each other's company. After destroying Derek's shirt Karen purchased him an outfit from Armani Exchange. Derek laughed at the outfit stating that it was horribly daft, and he would never wear anything like it. But with a little charm, and a few kisses, she easily persuaded him to change his mind. So Derek left out of the store wearing a red and black graphic t-shirt and a par of dark denim jeans, with far too many embellishments. Karen thought that he was riotously adorable and kept cackling when she looked at him. To return the favor Derek took Karen shopping as well. He purchased something that he thought was hilarious as well. While the man in him wanted to put her something skimpy and revealing, he figured that wouldn't be appropriate, or surprising. So Derek purchased Karen a New York Yankees hooded sweatshirt in a size that was so big it swallowed her slender frame. He also brought her the matching sweat pants, in the accurate size so he could stare at her behind and a Yankees hat. They looked very amusing walking down the street in their attire, however to the rest of New York they blended in quite well. They took pictures and shared sweet kisses. Eventually their date came to an end and Derek escorted Karen home. Anna once again yelled her crazy obscenities out of the window. Derek couldn't but feel like his day was surreal.

Reminiscing on that first date was the only thing that Derek could do to stay sane. He was dealing with Diva-like demands from Ivy and finalizing the routines for Bombshell. This production was becoming a whirlwind of mess for Derek. As long as he kept Ivy happy and spoiled her, she was happy, which meant that Leigh was happy, which meant that Eileen was happy. The whole thing was entirely mind boggling for Derek. He really couldn't understand how Eileen became so intimidated. Nevertheless Derek did as he was told. When Ivy wanted more stage time, he gave it to her. When she wanted more personal time he gave it to her. The only thing that he was no longer willing to give her was his body. This was becoming very irritating for the young woman, and even more so for Derek. But he knew that sleeping with Ivy would do no good for his situation with Karen.

Now Derek was heading to view the Musical stylings of Karen's bloody arrogant boyfriend and his gay writing partner. _Fun! _Derek had been trying to put this off for weeks, but Karen kept insisting. There was nothing that he wanted to do less than see her with her boy-toy knowing that she was the woman that consumed his dreams. They hadn't had much time to spend with each other outside of rehearsal. They constantly texted, video chatted and called one another, but that was as far as it went. Derek would have loved to take it further. Unfortunately lack of time and privacy limited his abilities.

When he walked into the small Manhattan Theater Workshop Derek felt as if he was going to gag. His father was one of the founders of the Manhattan Theater Workshop. It was a small side project for his father and one of his _business partners/lovers. _Derek had never been inside of the building. It was a smaller space with a stage and a maximum seating capacity of 200 hundred. There were two guys on the stage, one which was clearly Jimmy and the other Derek assumed was his partner. Karen came running up to him wearing the same blue and white sweats that Derek brought her and a white sports tank. Derek felt chills run up his spine. He smiled at her as she walked up.

"Karen, good to see you love" he said with a smile, he wanted to kiss her, but he'd forgotten where they were.

"Derek! I am so glad you came. We were just going over something we wanted to show you." She placed an arm around his back and escorting him towards the stage.

"Well you practically twisted my arm off to get here." Derek smiled as he held the nook of her arm. "I miss you" he huffed under his breath.

Karen smiled and her brown eyes sparkled as she spoke with the director.

"I have a fond likeness of your trousers." He said beaming at her.

"I didn't know you were a Yank's fan Mr. Wills" She teased noting the inside joke.

"Yanks fan? Are you kidding me I wasn't aware that you theater boys were into such manly things." Jimmy cut in wrapping his arm around Karen.

"Boys, may not be. But I am man…..you son, are a boy." Derek said coldly. He tried to contain his temper wondering why he was even here.

"Mr. Wills glad you could make it" Jimmy said with a smirk that made his face age considerably. "This is Kyle, my writing partner." Jimmy said pulling the young man in the mix.

"Mr. Wills what an honor." The young man said.

"The honor will come when I hear what you've got" Derek said as we waltzed down to the front row and took a seat. He didn't want to be rude, but he had a status to keep. So he left the standing in his wake.

They quickly scurried behind him to the stage. Karen sat on a stool center stage and began to sing along to the electronic orchestra that Jimmy composed. It was spectacular and Derek could see why Karen wanted him to see the production. Derek was beyond impressed. He was thrilled. He tried not to let it show but he did share a small smile with Karen. For the first time in years Derek was excited about a project, really excited. He had a chance to take a blank canvass begging to be painted and molded into something new, something spectacular and edgy. This was his one shot towards making a transition from director to producer. He has been waiting his entire career to showcase his skills as more than just a director. He wanted to make things happen, and this could put him in the position. The musical was perfect despite the fact that he would be working with Karen's boyfriend. This was stupid, how did he let Karen talk him into this. How could he pretend not head over heels for Karen in front of the (for lack of a better work punk) she was seeing.

"She amazing, isn't she." Jimmy called over from the piano.

Derek just nodded in agreement as Karen continued to sing. _What a wanker_. Derek thought to himself. Did Jimmy think he owned Karen? Derek had been working with her for months. Of course he knew that she was brilliant! He'd know she was brilliant since the very first time he had seen her. Derek continued to watch as Karen sang. As she hit the last crescendo Derek smiled at her. And with that he stood up and walked out of the theater. He was going to be a huge part in this production, but he didn't want them to think that. He wanted Jimmy to panic and squirm in his seat. Jimmy might have tried to play the boyfriend card in order to exploit his dominance. But Derek would play the director card, they needed him.

"I told you to lay off Jimmy!" Karen said as she gave him a angry glare.

"He's a prick and you know it Karen." Jimmy stood up off of the piano.

"Yeah, well he is going to get you where you need to be. You should be grateful he even came!" Karen said. It sounded to Derek as if she was getting closer to the hallway where he stood.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jimmy said in an annoyed tone.

"Jimmy you really are something you know that." Kyle butted in.

"Kyle shut it." Jimmy yelled back at him.

"You guys stay here and scream each other, I am going to go talk to him." Karen said as she bust out of the theater door and smacked Derek in the head.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were right here" she said after catching him with the door.

"That didn't stop you from trying to ram the door through my head." He said with a soft chuckle rubbing his head.

"Sorry…." She exhaled roughly. "So what did you think?" She asked skeptically as she took a seat on the ledge of the window.

"You were spectacular darling. I can honestly say that they got something special in the making." Derek said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Well then…! Does that mean that you are in?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"I don't know love. I am not sure that I can." Derek admitted feeling a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Derek you have to. I need you here." She said with a hint of desperation.

"I need you….." Derek whispered sounding winded.

"Then come to the show. You know that I am not going to last long in Bombshell. Eileen is one step away from printing Ivy's name in the program…..and" Karen said slowly.

"And what Karen? You want me to sit around a direct a musical for your boyfriend. You want me to sit around and watch him grabbing your tail and calling you baby? Is that what you need Karen?" Derek began to feel used and angry.

"That is what this show needs. It's what your career needs." She said as she walked up to him with worry in your eyes.

"I can't do it!" His skin began to turn red and his breathing labored. He was furious….but why was he so furious.

"I'm in love" Derek said as the door swung open and Jimmy appeared. He noticed the fear in Karen's eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin her shot at landing the lead in another musical. "with the bombshell production." Derek lied.

"Mr. Wills with all do respect we are willing to wait for you. We have a lot of work that needs to be done. But honestly we can't do it with out you." Kyle explained. For some reason the young man's plea tugged at Derek's heart strings. Derek recalled what it was like for him earning his way in this industry.

"Kyle, right? Tell you what. Here is my card. Give me a call Monday and will talk about the business side of things." Derek gave in.

"Does that mean you're in?" Jimmy inquired nonchalantly. But Derek could see the hope and excitement in his eyes.

"I suppose that is what that means." Derek said in the same tone as Jimmy.

The three men shook hands on it and Karen smiled as she watched her future career be sealed.

"I am going to call it a night guys. I have an early rehearsal for Bombshell tomorrow" Karen lied.

"I didn't hear about an early rehearsal" Jimmy said critically grabbing Karen by the wrist.

"Unless you are playing Marilyn Monroe I don't see how you would. Although, we might have a nice dress and wig that will fit you quite nicely Mr. Collins." Derek said attempting to lighten the moment. He was also preventing himself from breaking the young man's neck. His Jaw set as he starred at his large manly hand around Karen's delicate wrist.

"I actually have a meeting right by your place. Do you want to share a cab?" Derek asked her.

"Sure, I just have to grab my bag." She explained running into the hallway.

"You really have it in for her don't you. That's why you really want to be here." Jimmy said taking a step to Derek.

"Jimmy" Kyle grabbed his arm.

"It's fine Kyle." Derek said stepping into Jimmy and eliminating any personal space between the two.

"Look here mate. We're going to work together. You have an amazing show, and you need me to direct. So get over yourself and except that Karen and I are friends. Further more if I ever see you but your hands on her in more than a loving embrace, I will break your skull into a million little pieces. Sounds like _fun!_" Derek growled at him. He hadn't been forced to use such malice since Tom brought up the fact that his father was gay.

"Is everything okay?" Karen walked up noticing the thick tension.

"Fine" they two men said in unison separating from each other.

Karen head for the door and Derek walked purposely behind her so he could stare at her behind and make Jimmy feel inadequate.

Derek and Karen walked half way down the street in silence. Quite frankly he was afraid to speak. He realized that in the heat of the moment he almost told Karen that he was in love with her. _Was that true_? He had spent every night talking to her on the phone before he went to sleep, and she was the first thing he though about when he woke up. Maybe he really was in love with Karen. Maybe that was the reason that he had considered all of this foolery. But honestly how could he make her choose him. How could he still give her the show and opportunity of her life, without giving into her being with Jimmy.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Karen asked interrupting his train of thought.

"No, not really." Derek said sounding a little bit distant.

"I was wondering…..maybe I could stay the night with you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah…and while you are at it bring your boyfriend and we can all drink tea" Derek was very dry and sarcastic as he hailed the cab.

"Don't be like that Derek." She said placing a hand on his back.

"Don't be like what?" he asked as if he didn't understand what she was implying.

"Don't be mean. I am just trying to do what is right for my career." Karen said as Derek stood with his back to her.

"That is why I am here Karen….but I can't stand to see you with that wanker. The way he treats you is beyond abysmal." Derek barked at her.

"You could've cared less who I had relationships as long as Marilyn was a success." Karen barked back.

"That was before Karen!" He yelled.

"Before what?" Karen said forcing him to turn around.

"Before I feel in love with you…..know you have Karen. I love you…..I bloody love you." Derek said with passion, confusion and lust.

"I love you too." Karen said with a smile that was larger than he'd ever seen on her face.

The cab pulled in and they climbed inside. Derek was silent, he was confused and a mess internally. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Wow! What a season we have gotten ourselves into. I must say that I am enjoying this season immensely! I apologize for not updating is such a long time. I was actually on a mission trip to Honduras with my job. It was an amazing two month journey. But I must admit that I really missed writing and reading these amazing stories.

I had to go back and review what I was writing, I had no Idea what was going on in my own story lol.

Now on to official CARTWILLS business! At first I was very upset about the relationship between them. But I am sure they are ENDGAME! Especially after last nights scene! Isn't it very interesting that when Karen and Derek were outside her apartment starring at each other, talking and flirting that the music was playing eluding us that something was about to happen, and then there was nothing. But the interesting part was their chemistry was so crazy that it made Jimmy popping up and hooking up scene look so stupid. I also love that she though it was Derek, which means she would've been open to ending her night with him…..we shall see what will transpire….I am so excited. All I know is that it is bittersweet, because the show is most likely not being renewed. SO with that being said CARTWILLS BETTER BE ENDGAME PERIOD!

At first I was very upset with the ratings and the Saturday move. But instead of wasting all my time being depressed about it, I decided I am going to enjoy this season to the fullest, and I hope you guys are too!

Thanks for reading all the ranting.

This story is dedicated to everyone who reads my stories. Especially the lovely theaterislove31 who is now theaterdreamer15 (things change fast) who I haven't had a chance to chat with in months.

Thanks a billion Bree!

P.S. Update coming tonight!


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so life must have wanted me to stay away from this fanfic.**

**I went to go write, and my computer crashed. ….great…..**

**Then my father died…and I was a wreck.**

**So finally I am back, and going to write!**

**I also wanted to say that I just caught up on the season and oh boy. Quick thoughts follow.**

**Jimmy- I absolutely hate him…he is as douchey as I wrote…..only not abusive…yet. Although he didn't catch Karen during Hit List…JERK!**

**Karen: I think that she is walking the line of b****y and backbone. I mean there are moments when she completely gives too much attitude…..But I still love her! I am disappointed in how Jimmy crazy she is…..I don't get it at all. I think that her chemistry with Derek is off the charts even more now. And to just to get something off my chest…I think her scene in the bar with Derek at the end of last episode wasn't her coming onto him because she needs a new project to him. I think it was her way of apologizing and letting him know she wants to be part of his team. Also I heard that she was being trashed because she told Ivy that she wouldn't hook up with Derek and then she did. I think 1. Karen was in denial about her feelings for Derek because of how mean he was when she turned him down. (Him giving her songs to Anna didn't help any!) 2. She noticed the look on Ivy's face. I don't think she wanted upset, especially since they were getting along that night…..but idk.**

**Derek: I love how much he is growing. I like that he told Karen that he cared for her….she was stupid to turn him down. Derek's interactions with everyone are great. I absolutely love his relationship with Ivy…..don't hat me….but I do. I think that they have a good balance. But I prefer that they remain friends. I think that if they could be friends that would be great. But I know it wouldn't work with him being with Karen. I also want to see what drama will unfold since he hooked up with Daisy….doesn't look good.**

**Sorry I know that this is supposed to be a story. There just aren't many forums on her. So those are the juicy things I wanted to dive into. I know the show is having struggles….but I am thoroughly enjoy it. I know that spoilers have been out about what couples are endgame…But I am ignoring them and hoping for the best!**

**Well anyways guys…..Here is my story and cheers to you guys!**

"Stop the car." Derek said after a few moments of intense silence.

"I thought I was coming to your place?" Karen asked quizzically.

"I'd rather get out here Karen. I need to get some air." He said sliding the cab driver double the fare to take him to his home.

Karen slid out of the car behind him. Almost running to keep up with him.

"Will you slow down!" she yelled winded from the jog down two blocks. "What is going on with you?"

"What is going on with me? With me Karen? Oh I don't know love. How about the fact I flailing around like a lunatic working on bombshell half-heartedly because you're leaving. I come to look at a musical with a bloke half my age, with double my attitude and none of my Broadway skills. People pay me rather well to do what I do. And I am going to do this practically for free. Because I love you…..And I can't even have you! I can't do this…..I am not going to do this." Derek snarled.

"Derek I need you to do this. I am not you. I can't go around getting jobs at the drop of a dime….and with Ivy and her mom….You know I don't stand a chance. I need this job, and Jimmy will give it to me." Karen said looking upset.

"Karen this is crazy. You rather not go out and wrok for something? You're great you can make it on your own. You rather use some sleezball and his songs to make you famous? You know what….this is not going to work. If you want this idiot and cutesy little songs…..then you go there. I am not doing the play….as a matter of fact. I am not doing this sneaking around thing either. How do I know you're not just running around with me for the same reason you're running around with Jimmy? I think I'll pas." He said snatching away from her grasp and making his way down the street.

He heard her call about behind him, but he didn't turn around to see her. He knew if he looked at her he would change his mind. He couldn't help but change his. He really did care for Karen. But not the Karen she was trying to be, the Karen outside of work outside of his career. Before he could dwell on those times he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"More great news?" He said answering the phone.

"I'm afraid not Derek. It appears that evey time we win one battle you have another lined up around the corner." Derek's attorney spoke in as raspy tone on the other end.

"What are you talking about Marty?" Derek said confused.

"I am talking about the lawsuit on my desk here. Seems that the little issue you had with Rebecca Duvall is turning into something new. She wants to have you tested for the paternity of her child." Marty said with a chuckle.

"With her child? Are you bloody kidding me? It's been mere months since I slept with that woman. There is no way she could have a child by me." Derek said with a large frown. He almost laughed himself.

"Well you right about one thing. She hasn't had the babe yet. She wants to have it tested before delivery to assure you are responsible for everything mate." Marty said less playfully this time.

"Absolutely not, that is ridiculous." Derek said turning into the local bar.

"Well not as ridiculous as it could get if you don't show up Derek." The attorney managed to get in before Derek hung up on him.

Derek sat frustrated the day had been too long for him to remember. And the one person he wanted to call and talk to he pushed away. He looked through the contacts on his phone and stopped at Ivy's number. Surely she would be available to meet his demands.

**Okay I know weird chapter. But I do have a place that I am going with this I promise.**


End file.
